Vacances d'été
by SIMSETTE
Summary: Bones a décidé de prendre des vacances toute seule et bien méritées. C’était sans compter sur l'arrivée inattendue de Booth… et d’un cadavre.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma nouvelle histoire sur Bones ! J'essaierai de mettre les suites assez régulièrement. Bon, je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire avec le premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

Chapitre 1 – Premier jour…

Temperance poussa un soupir d'aise en engageant sa voiture dans le parking de l'hôtel et en se garant dans l'une des rares places encore disponibles. Ca faisait presque 10 minutes qu'elle tournait en rond pour trouver de quoi se garer. L'hôtel semblait bondé et elle avait bien fait de réserver sa chambre pour les deux semaines à venir !

Elle sortit de sa voiture et attrapa dans son coffre le sac qui contenait ses vêtements.

Ses collègues et amis raillaient souvent son sens de l'organisation, y voyant l'un des ridicules typiques d'une scientifique, et lui prêtant une existence terne et ennuyeuse. En pensant à Angela, Hodgins et Zack, elle eut un petit sourire. Ils aimaient bien la taquiner et pour leur faire plaisir, elle entrait dans leur jeu à chaque fois. Mais les autres, ceux qui pensaient en ces termes ne mesuraient pas, songeait-elle, ce qu'était réellement le métier d'anthropologue et surtout celui d'anthropologue judiciaire qui s'apparentait souvent à une course contre la montre susceptible de mettre à l'épreuve les caractères les mieux trempés…

Temperance était contente d'avoir pu établir une relation équilibrée avec ses collègues. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans et de forts liens d'amitié s'étaient forgés. Angela était devenue sa meilleure amie et elle aimait se confier à elle de temps en temps.

A ce stade de ces pensées, la jeune femme se reprocha de ne songer qu'à son travail. Après tout, elle était en vacances, non ? Cependant, si elle avait cédé à l'insistance inébranlable d'Angela, acceptant de s'installer pour deux semaines dans un hôtel 4 étoiles, c'était entre autres pour mieux réfléchir à la suite qu'elle donnerait à sa carrière.

Elle s'immobilisa un instant, humant avec délices l'air de la campagne ; des senteurs de fleurs se mêlaient à celles des délicieuses odeurs de nourriture qui parvenaient des cuisines de l'hôtel. Son estomac émit un gargouillement significatif et Temperance se souvint qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le midi.

Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'un gros 4x4 s'engagea dans le parking, la frôlant de près. La vitre du conducteur était baissée et elle put voir le profil de l'homme qui était au volant. Il avait des cheveux épais et châtains et, alors qu'il se tournait vers elle pour la dévisager, elle reconnut l'agent spécial Seeley Booth.

Un hoquet de surprise se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle restait figée sur place par la surprise. Puis reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle se rapprocha de la voiture, et laissa tomber d'une voix coupante :

- Booth, c'est un parking, pas un circuit de course, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Booth avait un regard chaleureux, un air amusé pratiquement en permanence sur son visage. Des yeux noirs pétillants d'humour, une bouche fine, toujours incurvée en pli amusé, et surtout qui dégageait une forte sensualité, presque choquante.

Il la regarda et son habituel sourire charmeur apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Comme c'est aimable à toi de me le faire observer, lâcha-t-il d'une voix amusée. Et puis c'est toi qui es en tort : tu aurais dû emprunter l'allée réservée aux piétons, ajouta-t-il en désignant du doigt une pancarte signalant la voie pour piétons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? répéta-t-elle tout en sentant une rougeur monter à ses joues.

- Bonjour, Bones, heureux de te revoir, moi aussi.

Elle sentit qu'il insistait bien sur le « moi aussi » pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lui dire bonjour pour pouvoir mieux l'agresser rapidement.

Sur ce, il redémarra et alla garer sa voiture à un emplacement qui venait juste de se libérer. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas eu à tourner inlassablement, à la recherche d'une foutue place pour sa foutue voiture !

Tandis qu'elle se hâtait, furieuse, vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, Temperance se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire son partenaire ici, dans le même hôtel que le sien. Comment avait-il su qu'elle allait séjourner ici pendant ses deux semaines de vacances ? Elle ne lui avait rien dit, juste à Angela.

Angela…

Son amie n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue ! Elle avait lâché le morceau à Booth qui n'avait pas dû beaucoup insister pour lui faire dire où elle se rendait et Angela, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'est de les voir ensemble, avait dû se faire un certain plaisir à tout balancer. Elle allait avoir de ses nouvelles à son retour.

Temperance pénétra dans l'hôtel et se présenta à la réception. Elle fit un sourire forcé à la réceptionniste, qui lui remit la clé de sa chambre tout en lui indiquant que, vu l'heure déjà tardive, elle n'avait plus que quelques instants devant elle pour prendre son repas, si elle désirait dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel.

L'ayant remerciée, Temperance monta dans sa chambre et posa son sac sur son lit. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit.

Qu'est-ce que Booth fichait ici ? Il n'allait tout de même pas passer ses vacances dans cet hôtel ! Il n'allait pas oser lui faire ça !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait décidé de s'isoler à la campagne et de prendre des vacances bien méritées. L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été riche en évènements et lourde d'enquêtes à résoudre. Et voilà que son partenaire, l'agent spécial du FBI, Seeley Booth, débarquait à nouveau dans sa vie et dans ses vacances !

Bon. Elle aimait beaucoup Booth. Au fil des deux années de partenariat qui venaient de s'écouler, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié et étaient devenus de véritables amis, s'aidant, se réconfortant et se confiant l'un à l'autre. Conservant quand même leurs habituelles chamailleries, bien sûr !

Bon. Elle décida de voir ça plus tard et entreprit de descendre au restaurant. Son repas de midi était loin et elle avait très faim ; elle rangerait ses affaires après dîner.

Alors qu'elle traversait le hall, Temperance se vit soumise aux regards appuyés et admiratifs de deux hommes d'un certain âge qui discutaient au bar du restaurant.

La salle du restaurant, où les premiers dîneurs achevaient leur repas, était envahie d'odeurs appétissantes. Temperance fut installée à une petite table confortable par l'un des serveurs.

Tandis qu'elle attendait d'être servie, il y eut du brouhaha à l'entrée de la salle. Quatre jeunes gens vociférant bousculèrent le serveur qui tentait de leur barrer le passage. A en juger par leur comportement, ils étaient passablement éméchés. Ils parlaient fort, employaient un langage vulgaire et tinrent sur les touristes attablés dans la salle des propos insultants.

Temperance décida de se concentrer sur son repas, et d'ignorer les quatre trouble-fête.

Alors que le groupe passait devant elle, le plus âgé et le plus bruyant de la bande trébucha contre sa table. Avec sang-froid, la jeune femme continua de manger. Son bon sens lui dictait d'ignorer cette présence.

Quand il se redressa en marmonnant des excuses d'une voix avinée, il ajouta aussi un commentaire vulgaire et cru sur les seins de Temperance.

Grâce au sang-froid qu'elle avait acquis lors de ces voyages dans des régions rongées par les guerres, elle parvint à se contenir au lieu de réagir avec colère ; elle réussit même le tour de force de ne pas rougir.

Comme toutes les femmes, Temperance avait déjà eu à subir des commentaires un peu lestes, de la part des hommes. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Le jeune homme s'était montré indécent, vraiment grossier.

Si irritée qu'elle fût, elle résolut donc de ne pas réagir, de terminer son repas le plus vite possible et de quitter la salle.

Le serveur qui s'occupait d'elle était terrifié par le quatuor. Les autres dîneurs, eux, achevaient déjà leur repas et s'éclipsaient rapidement. A mesure que la salle se vidait, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à être la seule cliente restante, en dehors des quatre voyous, bien entendu.

Le meneur du groupe n'avait cessé de faire des commentaires sur elle à ses trois amis.

Ecœurée par la situation, Temperance repoussa son assiette loin d'elle. Elle n'avait plus faim. Et, bien qu'il ne fût pas dans son tempérament de battre en retraite, son instinct lui soufflait de partir le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'elle se levait, une voix d'homme se fit entendre, provenant du hall.

- Chérie, je suis désolé d'être en retard, mais Cullen m'a retenu au téléphone.

Elle regarda Booth arriver à grand pas, s'approcher d'elle, glisser un bras autour de sa taille et plaquer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il tourna les yeux vers les quatre hommes.

- Messieurs, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Médusée, elle fixait son partenaire. Le visage souriant de Booth lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle du restaurant s'était changé en un masque plus dur. Temperance devina qu'il était passé en mode FBI.

- C'est ta poule ? demanda le meneur d'une voix pâteuse.

- C'est ma petite amie, oui, mec, répondit Booth d'une voix grave, tout en continuant à le fixer.

Son bras se resserra autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

- Booth, ça suffit. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Et je ne suis pas ta petite amie ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son partenaire.

- Très bien, Bones, fit Booth en retirant son bras et en reculant. Débrouille-toi toute seule !

- Parfaitement.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Brusquement, son agresseur s'approcha d'elle, serra ses bras dans ses mains et essaya de l'embrasser.

- Allons, laisse-toi faire, chérie, lui dit-il. Tu en meurs d'envie. J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais, tout à l'heure. Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un homme, un vrai…

Temperance repoussa violemment son agresseur. Elle s'apprêtait à lui démontrer ce que ses cours de karaté lui avaient appris lorsque le directeur de l'hôtel et l'un des serveurs surgirent alors par l'issue de secours, le maîtrisèrent et le contraignirent à quitter les lieux.

Elle poussa un soupir, puis se tourna vers Booth qui se tenait un peu en retrait, nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris, tout à l'heure ? Comment as-tu osé ?

- Osé quoi ? Parce que je t'ai embrassé ?

- Oui, parce que tu as osé m'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, au juste ?

- Je voulais juste t'aider, Bones. Simplement t'aider, rien d'autre.

- Je suis une grande fille, Booth, je me suis sortie de galères bien plus graves que ça ! Et tu le sais parfaitement !

- Très bien, très bien ! C'est noté ! Dès à présent, quand tu seras en mauvaise position, je te laisserai te dépatouiller toute seule !

Temperance plissa les yeux en le fixant et ils se regardèrent longuement. La jeune femme éprouva un curieux frisson, inhabituel et perturbant.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais ici ? dit-elle en croisant les bras pour interrompre ce moment embarrassant.

- Je…

Mais Booth n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le directeur revenait vers eux pour présenter ses excuses à Temperance. Il comprendrait, assura-t-il, qu'elle porte plainte auprès de la police. La jeune femme lui laissa le soin de se charger de cette démarche, en souhaitant que son agresseur soit puni comme il le méritait.

Quelques instants plus tard, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher, Temperance dut s'avouer que l'incident l'avait secouée plus qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit et, par deux fois, alla s'assurer qu'elle avait bien verrouillé sa porte. Elle tint même à fermer sa fenêtre, bien qu'il fît chaud et qu'elle fût installée au premier étage. Après ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne voulait négliger aucune précaution. En cas de gros problème, elle demanderait de l'aide à Booth. Il lui avait dit qu'elle se débrouillerait seule, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait et elle savait aussi qu'il serait toujours là pour l'aider. N'est-ce pas ?

Tandis qu'elle songeait à cela, elle se rappela brusquement, avec un sentiment de malaise, l'étrange trouble qui l'avait envahie lorsque Booth l'avait regardée longuement, un peu plus tôt. Et elle pouvait sentir encore la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Selon toute probabilité, il s'agissait d'un effet pervers de la peur et du choc… Les émotions fortes avaient d'étranges répercussions, parfois. Car, en aucun cas, ce qu'elle avait ressenti ne pouvait se rapporter à Booth. Comment cela aurait-il été possible ? Il n'y avait rien, vraiment rien entre eux… Rien qu'une forte amitié. Rien qui aurait pu expliquer l'élan de sensualité qui l'avait saisie.  
Sans doute avait-elle imaginé tout cela… Se rassurant elle-même, elle conclut que la violence de l'agression était responsable de tout. Elle se glissa sous les draps, résolue à oublier cette journée manquée et à se reposer pour affronter le début de ses vacances, le lendemain matin.

Cependant, une heure plus tard, elle était encore en train de s'admonester en silence, se rappelant qu'elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de posé, de raisonnable.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi le visage de Booth se présentait-il sans cesse à son esprit, s'interposant entre elle et une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Ce qui aurait dû l'empêcher de dormir, c'était le souvenir de l'agression qu'elle avait subie. Or, étrangement, elle n'aurait même pas pu décrire le jeune voyou.

Elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans le lit et finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Booth essayait lui aussi de trouver le sommeil. Il s'agita dans son lit, tendu et irrité. S'il avait pris ces quelques jours de vacances, c'était pour se détendre un peu et non pour… Pour quoi, au juste ? Se remémorer des événements qu'il préférait oublier ?

Bones. Quand il l'avait aperçue sur le parking, son sac de voyage à la main – la délicatesse et la sensualité féminine incarnée. Lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée, tous ses mouvements avaient confirmé cette impression : elle avait semblé si libre et si vivante, si charnelle, avec ses cheveux lâchés au vent, sa démarche souple et provocante, son teint rayonnant, son corps souple, ses lèvres pleines qui semblaient exprimer la vulnérabilité qui n'était qu'une illusion comme il avait pu le constater à plusieurs reprises…

Rien à voir avec la femme, l'anthropologue avec qui il travaillait depuis plus de deux ans.

Il se retourna dans son lit, lâchant un juron agacé. Mais enfin, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi s'agitait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne cessait-il de penser à elle ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, bien sûr. Dans le parking, son corps et ses sens avaient parlé, répondant malgré lui à la sensualité exacerbée qu'elle dégageait.

Il y avait plusieurs années que sa relation avec Rebecca avait pris fin. Quel imbécile il avait été ! Car il s'était laissé piéger par le plus vieux tour du monde. Rebecca lui avait assuré qu'elle avait pris des précautions, mais malgré cela, sans savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée enceinte de lui. Il lui avait proposé de l'épouser, mais elle avait refusé. Parker était né et ils se partageaient la garde du petit garçon.

Booth adorait son fils et le petit le lui rendait bien.

Depuis, il avait suffisamment déchanté pour ne pas se laisser aussi aisément troubler par une femme. Surtout une femme comme Bones.

Il jura une fois de plus. Mais enfin, qu'allait-il imaginer ? Il ne voulait pas d'elle, voyons. Elle était sa partenaire. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas éprouver du désir pour elle !

N'est-ce pas ?

A SUIVRE…

_Voilà !!! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews !!! _


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième jour…

Chapitre 2 (1ère partie)

Temperance émergea lentement du sommeil, ouvrant un œil et le refermant aussitôt, éblouie par un rayon de soleil qui entrait directement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle frotta ses yeux gonflés par le sommeil et, après avoir étiré ses bras plusieurs fois au-dessus de sa tête, repoussa le drap avec ses pieds jusqu'au bout du lit. Elle étouffa un bâillement, et soudain, la mémoire lui revint : Booth.

Son partenaire se trouvait dans le même hôtel qu'elle, en vacances lui aussi, comme par hasard ! Elle se souvint s'être endormie tardivement en pensant à lui.

Elle posa un pied, puis l'autre sur le sol moquetté, à la recherche de ses sandales.

Ne les trouvant pas, elle grogna et se mit à quatre pattes. Elle glissa un regard sous le lit, découvrant une seule sandale. Pas de trace de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici ? grommela-t-elle.

Elle fit le tour du lit à quatre pattes.

- Mais où est passée cette foutue chaussure…

Du regard, elle fit le tour de la chambre, mais ne vit sa chaussure nulle part. Tant pis. Elle allait se glisser sous la douche et ensuite, elle aurait les idées plus claires. Et puis elle descendrait prendre un bon petit déjeuner reconstituant avant de partir, à pied, faire le tour des environs. Elle demanderait aux cuisines de lui préparer un panier pique-nique qu'elle emporterait avec elle.

Et elle essaierait d'éviter Booth avant son départ. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche et qu'elle quitte l'hôtel rapidement.

Elle entra dans la salle de bains et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Elle retira ses sous-vêtements qu'elle jeta dans le panier de linge et se glissa avec délice sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Elle tressaillit sous la chaleur, puis son corps s'habitua rapidement à la température.

Elle aimait prendre des douches chaudes, détestant frissonner de froid. Débouchant le flacon de savon à douche, elle en fit couler au creux de sa main. Elle renifla le parfum à base de citron, ce qui la requinqua totalement. Elle se frictionna énergiquement le corps, puis se fit un shampooing.

Ensuite, elle s'habilla rapidement d'un jean bleu taille basse et d'un petit top blanc en broderie anglaise, enfilant des sandales plates. Si l'air venait à se rafraîchir un peu, elle noua, en prévision, un pull léger sur ses épaules. Queue de cheval pour la coiffure. Lunettes de soleil pour les yeux.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre, attrapant son sac, elle sentit son portable vibrer à l'intérieur. Elle regarda l'écran bleu.

Angela.

Elle prit la communication tout en ouvrant et refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Elle traversa à pas feutrés le couloir, parlant à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller Booth qui dormait à côté.

- Oui, Ange.

- Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien.

- Comment se passe ce début de vacances ?

- Ca va.

- Mais encore ?

Malgré la tentative de garder une voix assurée, Angela avait découvert qu'il y avait un « mais ». Pas moyen de bluffer son amie. Elle décida de lui dire la vérité.

- Mal.

- Comment ça, mal ?

- Booth.

- Booth ? Tu veux dire notre « Booth » ? Qu'est-ce que vient faire notre agent sexy et préféré dans tes vacances ?

Temperance devina qu'Angela souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Il a débarqué hier après-midi sur le parking de mon hôtel. Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

Elle commença à descendre les escaliers.

- Quoi, de ma faute ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est toi qui lui as dit que j'étais ici pour mes deux semaines de congé, non ?

- Non… c'est faux… tu te trompes…, bafouilla Angela à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Ange, il n'y avait que toi qui étais au courant ! Si tu ne lui as pas tout raconté, comment l'a-t-il su, hein ?

Silence.

- Bon, d'accord, Brennan, c'est moi qui le lui ai dit. Mais parce qu'il a insisté. Tu sais comment il peut-être, quand il veut savoir quelque chose !

La voix d'Angela s'était faite implorante, cherchant le pardon de son amie.

- Oui, je sais, mais justement, le connaissant, tu aurais dû tenir ta langue !

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle voyait bien la situation : Booth avait dû enfiler sa panoplie du parfait charmeur pour embobiner Angela et son amie était tombée dans le piège du bel agent.

Mais Temperance savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas dû se faire prier longtemps, étant donné qu'Angela était persuadée qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et cela depuis le début de leur partenariat.

Malgré son amitié pour elle, Temperance ressentait une légère animosité pour son amie. Elle savait parfaitement que Booth allait tout faire pour s'incruster dans sa vie et dans ses vacances, et pour une fois qu'elle en prenait, seule, il fallait qu'il se pointe comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Elle arriva sur le seuil de la salle du restaurant et jeta un coup d'œil discret sur les quelques personnes qui étaient déjà attablées. Elle respira à nouveau quand elle vit que Booth n'était pas déjà là. Elle alla s'asseoir à une table installée dans un petit recoin discret et passa sa commande.

- Brennan ?

- Je suis toujours là, Ange.

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

- Oui et non. Tant pis, je vais essayer de faire avec et de l'éviter le plus possible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?

- Une ballade dans la campagne, un tour des environs. D'après ce que j'ai pu en voir hier, le coin est ravissant.

Le serveur lui apporta son petit déjeuner et elle en profita pour lui demander de lui préparer un panier pique-nique le plus rapidement possible.

Le garçon acquiesça et s'éloigna.

- Ange, je vais devoir te laisser.

- OK, ma chérie. Mais laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose : ne sois pas trop dure avec Booth. Il t'aime beaucoup et je pense que ça lui faisait plaisir de venir te rejoindre. Si tu avais vu son visage…

- Il ne s'est pas préoccupé de savoir si ça me faisait plaisir, à moi. Ange, Booth et moi sommes partenaires, rien d'autre. Tu dois te mettre ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes. Et je pense que nous devons prendre nos vacances séparément. Nous travaillons déjà ensemble toute l'année.

- Brennan, ne me dis pas qu'il ne te manquait pas déjà un petit peu, hein ?

Temperance poussa un profond soupir. Ange avait raison. Alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir, elle avait ressenti un petit pincement au niveau de l'estomac, mais elle avait aussitôt mis ça sur le compte de la faim. Jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué à Angela, qui en aurait rapidement fait des gorges chaudes.

- Non. A bientôt, Angela.

Et elle coupa la communication avant que son amie ait pu ouvrir la bouche de nouveau.

Malgré son appréhension de voir apparaître son partenaire sur le seuil de la salle, elle attaqua son petit déjeuner de bon appétit : jambon blanc, œuf à la coque, fromage blanc et café noir sans sucre. Un petit déjeuner léger, mais reconstituant.

Alors qu'elle se levait et que le serveur lui apportait son panier pique-nique, elle tressaillit et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle entendit une voix bien trop reconnaissable. Booth.

- Bones ! Bones, vous êtes là ?

Il entra en trombe dans la salle du restaurant, et fut bombardé de regards désapprobateurs de la part des autres clients.

Quand il la découvrit, il se précipita vers elle.

- Bones, vous êtes là ? Pourquoi vous répondez pas quand on vous appelle ?

Temperance le fixa comme s'il lui était poussé des oreilles de lutin.

- Booth, taisez-vous ! gronda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, ici ! Où vous croyez-vous ? Au Jefferson ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour laisser percer une grosse pointe d'irritabilité dans ses paroles.

- J'ai cru que je vous avais raté ! J'ai eu peur que vous soyez déjà partie à votre ballade.

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il savait. Il savait déjà qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir pour la journée. Mais c'était Nostradamus en personne, cet homme-là !

- Mais… Booth, comment savez-vous que…, commença-t-elle, médusée par tant de culot.

Il se redressa et lui lança son fameux sourire charmeur en lui coupant la parole.

- Bones, vous savez bien que je sais tout ! Je suis du FBI !

Puis, avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, il lui prit le panier des mains.

- Bon, faudrait peut-être y aller si nous voulons visiter le plus de choses possibles !

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, rouge de colère.

- Booth, je ne vous ai jamais invité à venir avec moi ! Vous avez un sacré toupet ! Je suis ici en vacances, seule ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire SEULE ?

- Oui, Bones, je sais ce que ça veut dire. Mais, vous et moi, nous ne faisons qu'un !

Temperance ouvrit la bouche, muette d'étonnement.

- Et comme nous ne faisons qu'un, donc, vous êtes seule ! Alors, je peux vous accompagner ! Allons-y, on prend ma voiture !

Il lui prit le bras et commença à la pousser devant lui, mais Temperance se retourna et arracha son bras à sa poigne.

- Votre voiture ? Mais il n'est pas question de prendre une voiture ! J'y vais à pied ! Et seule !

Elle tenta de reprendre son panier, mais il le tenait fermement.

- Pas question de marcher à pied. La marche à pied, c'est pas mon truc. On peut faire le tour du coin, mais en voiture ! On s'arrêtera quand vous voudrez visiter un endroit qui vous plaît, OK ?

- Non ! J'irai à pied.

Une nouvelle fois, elle tenta de lui arracher le panier, mais rien à faire. Il s'y agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Booth, donnez-moi ce panier ! cria-t-elle, les joues cramoisies. Et puis, je ne vous ai jamais invité à cette balade ! Alors, faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je pars A PIED ! ET SEULE !

Une nouvelle fois encore, ils se disputaient.

Les autres clients les regardaient. Certains d'un œil amusé, pensant que c'était un jeune couple de mariés qui s'engueulait, d'autres d'un oeil plus inquiet, par peur que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre.

Alerté par les cris, le directeur de l'hôtel s'avança rapidement vers eux.

- Messieurs dames, que se passe-t-il ?

Alors que Temperance s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Booth la devança.

- Rien, monsieur le directeur, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Une petite divergence d'opinion, rien de grave. Nous nous apprêtions à partir, justement.

Une nouvelle fois, il attrapa fermement la jeune femme par le bras et Temperance n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, pour ne pas ameuter davantage et le directeur et les clients, tout l'hôtel en général.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, elle arracha son bras et se tourna vers lui.

- Très bien ! Vous avez gagné. Vous pouvez venir avec moi, mais je vous préviens : j'y vais à pied ! Vous ne me ferez pas changer mon programme !

Et elle prit la direction d'un petit chemin forestier qui partait de derrière l'hôtel.

Booth eut un regard penaud vers sa voiture, puis se décida à suivre sa partenaire qui avançait d'un pas énergique. Il eut tôt fait de la rattraper et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Bones, vous allez voir ! On va bien s'amuser, tous les deux ! Bon, j'aurai préféré qu'on prenne ma voiture, mais puisque vous voulez marcher, on va marcher !!!

Temperance ne daigna même pas lui jeter un regard et continua à avancer, regardant droit devant elle.

Elle avait eu raison d'avoir des craintes : il allait lui gâcher ses vacances en lui parlant du boulot !!!

Temperance changea rapidement d'avis.

Booth se révéla un charmant compagnon de promenade. Elle se rendit compte que, depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, jamais ils n'avaient passé une journée de loisirs ensemble et jamais parlé ainsi, comme de vieux amis.

Il lui parla de tout sauf du FBI, de l'Institut Jefferson ou de meurtres. Il lui raconta des anecdotes, des petites histoires concernant son fils Parker, de ses parents, de sa famille en général. Pas une seule parole sur ses anciennes conquêtes. Quand il aborda le sujet de l'absence de son grand-père qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années, elle sentit comme une note de regret dans sa voix. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent, d'une façon inhabituelle. Elle détourna les yeux, gênée par ce regard profond. Elle comprenait parfaitement son manque de nouvelles d'une personne qui lui était chère. Elle avait vécu ça durant des années avant d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de son père et Booth avait toujours été là pour lui remonter le moral et la soutenir.

Aussi, elle décida d'oublier sa rancœur contre lui, de profiter de cette journée magnifique et, tout en continuant leur marche, ils se mirent à discuter à bâtons rompus. Et Booth retrouva son sourire.

Après une heure de marche, le sentier forestier se mit à descendre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un vignoble avec une vue plongeante. Au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir un grand lac aux reflets bleutés sous le chaud soleil de midi. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la rive, le soleil tapait fort et Temperance et Booth commençaient à avoir très faim. Cette marche leur avait creusé l'appétit. Ils s'installèrent alors à l'ombre d'un grand arbre pour déguster le contenu du panier pique-nique. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne contenait de la nourriture que pour une personne, en l'occurrence, Temperance.

Au menu : du poulet froid, salade de tomates, pain aux céréales, et un petite tarte aux cerises qui sentait délicieusement bon. Une bonne bouteille de vin complétait le tout.

A la vue de tout ça, Temperance sentit son estomac gargouiller et celui de Booth aussi.

- Allez, Booth, quand il y en a pour un, il y en a pour deux ! On va partager !

Ce qu'ils firent et ils mangèrent de bon appétit, tout en continuant à discuter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, Temperance posa la question qui la tarabustait depuis la veille.

- Booth, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me rejoindre ici ?

Il la fixa quelques instants avant de répondre avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne suis pas venu vous rejoindre.

- Tiens, c'est drôle, j'avais cette impression.

- J'ai loué une chambre dans cet hôtel, sans savoir que vous y aviez loué une chambre. Pourquoi voudrais-je vous rejoindre ici ?

- A vous de me répondre. (Elle fit une petite pause, puis reprit.) Je sais qu'Angela vous a tout raconté car vous vous êtes montré très persuasif.

Il eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête.

- Au début, ça m'a déplu, continua-t-elle. Mais si vous tenez à rester dans le coin, je tiens à savoir pourquoi.

- Peut-être parce que vous me manquiez déjà, Bones.

- Seulement « peut-être » ? Non. Allez, soyez sincère.

- Je suis sincère.

Ils se fixèrent à nouveau quelques instants, puis Temperance se leva brusquement.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, il se fait tard et nous avons une longue route à faire.

Booth se leva à son tour et, après avoir rangé le panier pique-nique, ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse.

- Si nous avions pris ma voiture, nous serions rentrés plus vite, Bones.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Hé hé… si.

Et voilà. Ils étaient repartis pour une nouvelle querelle.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de l'hôtel, ils aperçurent une voiture de la police du comté ainsi qu'une voiture du FBI.

Le directeur de l'hôtel était en train de discuter avec deux hommes. Un en tenue de shérif et l'autre, habillé de la même façon que Booth lorsqu'il était en service. Les apercevant, le directeur les désigna du doigt, puis rentra dans l'hôtel après un dernier regard en direction de Temperance.

- Mlle Brennan ? fit l'homme en costume en s'approchant d'eux. Agent spécial Scott, du FBI, dit-il en présentant sa plaque. Je vais vous demander de me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous suivre ? demanda Temperance, aussitôt sur la défensive.

Elle savait pertinemment que lorsqu'un agent du FBI demandait de le suivre, ça ne disait rien qui vaille.

- On vous expliquera au bureau, mademoiselle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama Booth. Je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, dit-il en sortant, à son tour, sa plaque qu'il portait toujours sur lui, et je réponds du Dr Brennan comme de moi-même.

L'agent Scott sembla hésiter quelques instants.

- Un certain Harry Johnson a été retrouvé mort à son domicile, ce matin. Tué d'une balle en pleine tête.

- Et alors ? aboya Booth. Quel rapport avec le Dr Brennan ?

- Johnson a, d'après les dires de ses amis, eut une violente altercation avec mademoiselle Brennan pas plus tard qu'hier soir.

Temperance sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour se défendre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge bloquée par l'émotion.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible… Je n'ai rien fait…_

Booth se tourna vers elle.

- Bones…

Mais tout aussitôt, il porta son regard à nouveau vers l'agent Scott.

- Vous devez faire erreur, agent Scott. Le Dr Brennan n'a pas quitté sa chambre de toute la nuit.

- Vous pourriez le prouver, agent Booth ?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques secondes.

- Non, répondit Booth en détournant la tête et en pinçant les lèvres. Mais je peux vous certifier que le Dr Brennan n'a pas pu commettre ce meurtre. Je la connais bien et nous sommes partenaires depuis plus de deux ans. Elle est anthropologue judiciaire pour le FBI, à Washington.

- Je suis désolé, agent Booth, mais vous connaissez la procédure. Je dois l'emmener pour qu'elle soit interrogée sur ce meurtre.

Impuissant, Booth acquiesça de la tête.

Comme un robot, Temperance suivit l'agent Scott qui la fit asseoir sur le siège arrière d'une des voitures.

- Je l'accompagne, dit Booth en fixant l'agent Scott qui n'eut d'autre alternative que d'accepter.

Booth s'installa à côté de Temperance, Scott au volant, et la voiture démarra, prenant la direction de la ville la plus proche.

_A suivre…_

_Alors, je la continue cette fic ou pas ? J'attends vos rewiews, n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher !!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - Deuxième jour…

(2ème partie)

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser de sympathiques commentaires qui m'ont encouragé à continuer cette fic. Et surtout, n'hésitez à m'en laisser d'autres, j'adore ça !!! Bonne lecture !_

La voiture du FBI filait à vive allure sur la route. De temps en temps, l'agent Scott jetait un coup d'œil rapide sur ses deux passagers à l'aide du rétroviseur intérieur.

Temperance gardait les yeux rivés sur le paysage campagnard qui défilait sur le côté de la route. Elle regardait mais ne voyait rien.

- Bones, je suis avec toi, dit Booth en posant une main rassurante et amicale sur la sienne. Tout va s'arranger. Et je sais très bien que tu es innocente. Je…

Temperance sentait un froid glacial s'insinuer en elle tandis que les paroles de son partenaire résonnaient loin de son esprit embrouillé. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, à elle. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi cela lui arrivait à elle alors qu'elle commençait tout juste ses vacances ? Des vacances qu'elle s'était jurée de prendre depuis longtemps. Et maintenant qu'elle y était, tout partait à vau-l'eau.

On la suspectait de meurtre.

Des larmes de colère et d'incompréhension lui montèrent aux yeux.

Poussant les portes du bureau du poste de police, l'agent Scott passa devant eux et Booth et Brennan furent immédiatement confrontés à l'odeur acre de la fumée de cigarette mêlée à celle de la sueur.

Il les mena directement vers un homme en uniforme. Temperance reconnut aussitôt le shérif qu'elle avait aperçu, un peu plus tôt, sur le parking de l'hôtel.

- Dr Brennan, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous connaître en de meilleures circonstances, dit-il en guise de présentation. Je connais votre réputation et…

- J'ose espérer que cette erreur judiciaire envers ma partenaire va être vite réglée, le coupa Booth en montrant à nouveau sa plaque du FBI, shérif… ?

Le shérif jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la plaque et reporta son regard sur Booth.

- Shérif Baxter. Agent Booth, je ne fais que mon métier, et vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. Un meurtre a été commis et je dois interroger tout témoin ou suspect pour faire le jour dans cette affaire. (Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds.) Vous êtes en vacances ou en service ?

- En vacances, shérif, et je loge au même hôtel que le Dr. Brennan. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Vous n'avez donc aucun droit sur cette affaire.

Puis il tourna son regard sur Temperance qui les fixait tous les deux sans les voir vraiment. Tout était encore si confus dans son esprit. Mais elle avait tout de même remarqué que Booth s'était raidi à la réponse du shérif et cela ne présageait rien de bon quand à la future humeur de son partenaire. Elle devinait qu'il avait commencé à fulminer intérieurement et le shérif n'allait pas tarder à en prendre pour son grade.

- Dr Brennan, ce que je fais ne m'amuse pas, croyez-moi, reprit ce dernier, mais…

- Je sais : vous faites votre travail, répondit-elle mécaniquement.

Échangeant un regard entendu avec Booth, ils emboîtèrent le pas au shérif. L'agent Scott se joignit à eux. Passant la porte, Temperance sentit la douce pression exercée par la main de son partenaire contre le bas de son dos. Ce geste, qu'elle connaissait pourtant bien et qu'elle appréciait plus ou moins d'habitude, la réconforta. Ses vacances étaient foutues. Et celle de Booth aussi par-dessus le marché.

Le shérif la fit entrer dans une salle d'interrogatoire qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle où Booth et elle avaient interrogé bon nombre de suspects depuis le début de leur partenariat. Celle du FBI était spacieuse, murs sombres, on aurait presque pu dire qu'elle était conviviale. Celle-ci était plus petite, plus étroite, froide, où la lumière de cette fin de journée filtrait à peine à travers les stores. Au centre se trouvait une table en métal ainsi que trois chaises.

Aussitôt, Temperance ressentit une impression d'étouffement entre ses quatre murs gris.

Alors que Booth s'apprêtait à entrer derrière elle, il se vit refoulé fermement par Scott.

- Agent Booth, il vaudrait mieux que vous attendiez dehors. Elle doit être interrogée seule.

Puis il lui referma la porte au nez. S'approchant de Temperance, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table.

Le shérif, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les observait attentivement.

Pour le moment, Scott ne lui avait adressé la parole que pour l'amener ici, l'obliger à s'asseoir afin que l'agent de sécurité fixe des menottes à la chaise et l'humilier avec cette histoire qui ne tenait pas debout.

- Vous me menottez ? s'exclama-t-elle en fixant l'agent enclencher la fermeture des menottes. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Désolé, Dr. Brennan, mais c'est la loi qui m'oblige à faire ça. Simple question de sécurité.

- De sécurité ? répéta-t-elle, médusée. Vous croyez que je vais m'échapper ? Je suis innocente ! Vous m'entendez ? Innocente ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

- Estimez-vous heureuse que je ne vous ai pas menottée dans la voiture et ça, grâce à la présence de l'agent Booth à vos côtés. Si vous aviez tenté quelque chose, je suis persuadé qu'il vous en aurait empêché. N'est-ce pas ? D'où l'absence des menottes. Mais ici…

- Ici, vous avez le droit de m'attacher et de m'humilier, c'est ça ?

Scott ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise, face à elle.

- Dr. Brennan, avant toute chose, je dois vous dire que vous êtes ici pour que je vérifie votre alibi. Mais je dois vous dire aussi que vous êtes, pour l'instant, la seule suspecte dans cette affaire.

A ces mots, Temperance reçut comme un choc électrique et soudain, la réalité de l'affaire et le risque qu'elle encourait la souffla comme une gifle en plein visage.

- Bien. Alors, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous faites dans la région et nous raconter ce qui s'est passé, hier soir, avec Johnson ? demanda Scott avec un calme surprenant.

Il ouvrit un dossier qui gisait au milieu de la table.

Temperance n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle aurait voulu se pincer pour se réveiller et se rendre compte, avec joie, que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que tout ceci était réel. Bien trop réel. Malheureusement pour elle.

Elle sentit un filet de sueur glaciale couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Allons, Temperance, reprends-toi, ressaisis-toi ! Booth n'est pas loin, il va t'aider. Comme toujours._

Elle se redressa et essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne contenance et qu'elle se sorte, coûte que coûte, de cette affreuse méprise. Après tout, elle était le Dr. Temperance Brennan, anthropologue de réputation mondiale et auteur de best-sellers.

- Très bien, agent Scott. Vous voulez vraiment tout savoir ? OK. Je vais tout vous raconter.

Et elle se mit à parler, sans s'arrêter une seconde, sauf pour reprendre son souffle. Elle raconta tout. Son arrivée à l'hôtel, l'arrivée inattendue de Booth, son dîner, l'arrivée des voyous, l'intervention de Booth, puis l'agression dont elle avait été victime par le dénommé Johnson. Et enfin, l'arrivée du directeur de l'hôtel et la sortie fracassante de son agresseur par la porte des cuisines.

- Vous pouvez lui demander, c'est lui qui l'a viré, ajouta-t-elle.

Silencieux, Scott prenait des notes dans le dossier. Quand Temperance se tut, il releva la tête vers elle.

- Et ensuite ?

- Et ensuite quoi ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? Avec l'agent Booth ?

Temperance fronça les sourcils devant l'air froid et déterminé de l'agent du FBI.

- Qu'insinuez-vous, agent Scott ? Que je couche avec Booth ?

- Je n'insinue rien, Dr. Brennan, et, soyons clairs, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Alors, répondez à ma question, s'il vous plaît.

Il avait mis un accent ironique sur le « s'il vous plaît » et Temperance pinça les lèvres de dépit. Cet homme l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- Booth et moi sommes allés nous coucher.

Se rendant compte aussitôt de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle rectifia rapidement le tir.

- Je veux dire, je suis allée me coucher dans ma chambre et Booth dans la sienne. Voilà. J'ai passé toute la nuit dans ma chambre, enfermée à double tour à cause de ce… de ce…

Elle ne pouvait même pas prononcer le nom de son agresseur.

- L'agent Booth certifie que vous n'avez pas quitté votre chambre de toute la nuit. Y aurait-il une raison particulière pour qu'il soit si affirmatif dans ses dires ?

Temperance ferma les yeux un instant, maudissant cet agent qui voulait tout savoir de sa vie privée. Se retrouver ainsi aujourd'hui, derrière la barrière, lui permettait de se rendre compte de ce qu'enduraient les suspects menottés à une chaise, assaillis de questions plus ou moins indiscrètes sur leur vie privée. Jamais plus, si elle sortait indemne de cette affaire, elle ne verrait les interrogatoires et les suspects sous le même aspect.

- Oui, une raison très particulière, agent Scott. Et elle s'appelle « amitié ». Je pense tout simplement que mon partenaire cherche à m'aider. Ce que font tous les partenaires qui s'entendent bien. Apparemment, c'est une chose inconnue pour vous.

En prononçant ses paroles, elle se rendit alors compte de combien lui était précieuse sa collaboration et son amitié avec Booth. Combien, en deux années, il lui avait permis de changer d'attitude avec lui et avec tous ses collègues. Combien il l'avait rendu plus humaine, plus près des gens, plus gentille. Un jour, il lui avait dit qu'elle était méchante avec les gens et ces paroles, pleines de colère dans la bouche de Booth, l'avaient soufflée, mais à cette époque, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention bien longtemps. Mais maintenant…

Scott la fixa quelques instants, dardant ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant visiblement à la déstabiliser. Mais elle avait appris à garder le regard froid et neutre, depuis que Booth faisait la même chose avec elle.

- Je vais fouiller l'appartement de Harry Johnson et si je trouve la moindre petite preuve qui montre que vous êtes reliée à cette affaire, je vous mets illico en garde à vue.

- Quoi ? Vous croyez réellement que je suis l'assassin de cet homme ?

- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir trouver le meurtrier de Johnson. Vous ou un autre, il ira en prison, je vous le garantis.

Il se leva et prit le dossier qu'il glissa sous son bras.

- Shérif, vous pouvez relâcher le Dr. Brennan… pour l'instant, fit-il en fixant Temperance. Je vais faire mon rapport au FBI. Quant à vous, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de rester dans les parages, à disposition du FBI. Nous n'en avons pas terminé, tous les deux.

Le shérif se décolla du mur auquel il était toujours appuyé et, sortant un trousseau de clés de la poche de son pantalon, vint détacher ses menottes.

Temperance se frictionna les poignets tout en jetant un regard mauvais à l'agent du FBI, puis se leva et sortit sans un regard pour les deux hommes.

Mais, au dernier moment, elle pivota vers eux.

- Je suis ici en vacances, agent Scott, j'ai loué une chambre d'hôtel pour deux semaines à un prix exorbitant. Je ne compte pas partir pour l'instant.

Puis elle sortit et se dirigea vers Booth qui l'attendait dans la salle d'attente du poste de police. Il se leva rapidement quand il la vit approcher.

- Bones, ça va ? J'ai appelé mon bureau de Washington et je suis sur l'affaire, j'ai leur autorisation, lança-t-il à Scott alors que l'agent s'approchait d'eux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous mêler d'une enquête qui ne concerne pas votre juridiction, agent Booth, répondit calmement Scott avec un léger sourire. Ici, nous sommes à plus de cinq cent kilomètres de Washington et…

Booth se rapprocha très près de lui.

- Il y a eu meurtre, et quand il y a meurtre, le FBI est partout chez lui, dans tous les états des Etats-Unis, voir même à l'étranger. Vous devriez savoir ça, agent Scott, siffla-t-il au nez de son collègue. Même si ça ne vous plaît pas, nous allons devoir collaborer… tous les deux.

Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face et se fixaient sans broncher. Temperance ne fut pas surprise quand elle vit, au bout de quelques secondes seulement, que Scott clignait des yeux, puis détournait le regard et s'éloignait en secouant la tête. Décidément, Booth avait et aurait toujours un fort potentiel de persuasion.

Mais Scott se tourna à nouveau vers eux.

- Au fait, agent Booth, lança-t-il en tapotant sa tempe de l'index, j'ai oublié de vous dire : je dois aussi vous interroger comme témoin de l'agression de Mlle Brennan. Alors, à demain !!

Apparemment satisfait de ses paroles, il leur lança un grand sourire très ironique et, cette fois, disparut dans une autre pièce.

Booth se tourna vers Temperance.

- Allez, on rentre à l'hôtel, Bones. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Non, ça va.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu avais l'air très secouée, tout à l'heure, insista-t-il en sachant qu'il allait se faire rembarrer aussi vite.

Mais il fut agréablement surpris quand Bones lui répondit par un sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais ça va mieux. Et je suis prête à me défendre. Tu me connais, je reprends vite du poil de la bête.

Booth eut un petit sourire et, glissant un bras autour des épaules de sa partenaire, il la conduisit jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il avait appelé un taxi et celui-ci les attendait au bas du perron.

Quand ils furent installés à l'intérieur de la voiture, et après qu'elle eut donné l'adresse de l'hôtel au chauffeur, Temperance se tourna vers Booth.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Appeler Cullen, annuler tes vacances pour t'occuper de mon problème ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi, Bones. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber ainsi, tout ça parce que je suis en vacances. Les amis ne font pas ça. Non ?

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, intensément. Un regard pénétrant et rempli d'amitié. Et un petit quelque chose d'autre…

Temperance frissonna et reporta son regard sur la route. Elle se sentait bizarre et ne tenait pas à le montrer à Booth.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû…, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée, tes vacances sont gâchées, les miennes aussi, tu vas être interrogé comme témoin, et en plus, tu reprends du service.

Elle sentit qu'il reprenait sa main.

- Bones, tu es ma partenaire, mon amie et je me dois de t'aider. Je suis certain que tu ferais la même chose pour moi. N'est-ce pas ?

Bizarrement, la journée qui avait été si ensoleillée jusqu'à maintenant, se chargea d'électricité et des éclairs se mirent à zébrer le ciel. Puis la pluie se mit à tomber très fort, provoquant des petits chocs sur les vitres du taxi.

Temperance tourna à nouveau son regard vers Booth et devina qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- Oui, je ferai la même chose pour toi. Mais tu as déjà tant fait…

- Et je ferai toujours plus, Bones… Tu as toujours confiance en moi ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement, puis reporta à nouveau ses yeux sur la route, gênée par son regard insistant et si profond.

Il glissa un doigt sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? dit-il sans détacher ses yeux des siens. Nous allons dîner tous les deux tranquillement, j'ai repéré un petit restaurant chinois pas loin. Et tu me raconteras tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. Comme ça, demain, je saurai à quoi m'attendre avec Scott et je pourrai commencer mon enquête. Et je te promets que nous allons nous en sortir, que tu vas t'en sortir, même si je dois remuer ciel et terre pour ça. Tu n'es pas seule, Bones…

_A SUIVRE…_

5


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – Troisième jour

(1ère partie)

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, c'est très gratifiant, c'est toujours avec une grande joie que je les lis et elles me donnent encore plus envie de continuer, pour mon plaisir et pour le votre, j'espère ! Et j'espère aussi que ce nouveau chapitre de l'histoire de nos deux amis vous plaira !  
_

Le lendemain matin, Booth se présenta au poste de police à la première heure, vêtu de la tenue typique des agents du FBI : costume gris et lunettes noires. Même lorsqu'il partait en vacances, il avait pris l'habitude d'emporter partout avec lui un costume de fonction, au cas où.

Il se sentait épuisé, il avait des poches sous les yeux, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit pour avoir pensé sans cesse à Bones et au meurtre de Johnson. Des dizaines de questions étaient venues se bousculer dans son crâne et il n'y avait pas trouvé de réponses.

Pour tenir le choc face à cette journée qui s'annonçait difficile, il avait avalé deux grandes tasses de café noir bien serré, mais le remède miracle n'avait pas encore fait son effet. Bizarrement, il se sentait surexcité aussi. Il voulait à tout prix prouver par A B que Bones était innocente et cela aussi le motivait à garder les yeux ouverts. S'il avait été un fumeur, il aurait sûrement apprécié une cigarette.

A l'hôtel, il avait laissé sa partenaire se reposer. Ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner ensemble et elle avait insisté pour l'accompagner, mais voyant ses yeux cernés, il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormi, elle non plus.

- Bones, tu es crevée, alors tu vas rester ici et te reposer, lui avait-il ordonné. Je veux te voir fraîche et pimpante à mon retour et prête à te battre pour prouver ton innocence. Je suis persuadé que je vais te ramener de bonnes nouvelles.

- Si tu pouvais dire vrai…

- N'oublie pas ce que tu as dit, hier soir : tu me fais confiance. N'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, Booth, bien sûr, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Fais-toi belle, et à midi, je t'emmène déjeuner « Au Petit Cabanon », de l'autre côté du lac. Il paraît qu'ils ont une spécialité de gambas au feu de bois, je ne te dis que ça.

- Comment connais-tu déjà les bonnes tables du coin ? lui avait-elle demandé avec un petit sourire et un regard fatigué, mais brillant de plaisir à la perspective d'un délicieux repas. Tu viens à peine d'arriver.

Elle appréciait la bonne cuisine, tout comme lui.

- Par le cuisinier de l'hôtel, avait-il répondu avec un grand sourire, mais chut, c'est un secret.

- Toi alors… Si tu continues à me faire manger au resto tous les jours, je vais rentrer à Washington avec quelques kilos en plus !

- Mais tu seras toujours aussi jolie à mes yeux.

Aie aie ! Les mots étaient sortis trop vite de sa bouche, sans qu'il puisse les stopper à temps. Il avait guetté sa réaction d'un air inquiet, se préparant à entendre toute une tirade sur les mâles alpha. Mais soit elle n'avait pas entendu, trop plongée dans ses pensées et trop épuisée, soit elle avait décidé de ne rien lui dire, ce qui était une première. Il avait alors poussé un discret soupir de soulagement.

Ensuite, il avait rapidement quitté l'hôtel avant qu'elle se décide à réagir, mais seulement après avoir posé une main apaisante et amicale sur son épaule, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la soutenait et croyait en son innocence.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait au poste de police, prêt à tout pour aider sa partenaire.

- Est-ce que vous avez avancé ? questionna-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait rapidement du shérif qui discutait avec des hommes de son équipe, près de la machine à café.

Tiens, il allait en profiter pour prendre un énième café, songea-t-il en reniflant l'odeur du café. Bon, il ne valait sûrement pas celui de l'hôtel, mais il l'aiderait à ne pas flancher.

Après un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours, il devina que Scott n'était pas encore arrivé. Contrairement à lui. Ses lèvres dessinèrent l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait.

- Agent Booth, vous tombez bien, j'ai à vous parler, lui lança Baxter en se tournant vers lui.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau afin d'être plus tranquille. Booth leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais il emboîta le pas au shérif sans dire un mot. Tant pis pour le café. Une alarme venait de se mettre en route dans son cerveau, le prévenant que ce qu'il voulait lui dire n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles.

Le shérif le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et fit un signe à Booth de s'asseoir. Mais il refusa, trop angoissé par ce qui l'attendait.

- Shérif, vous avez du nouveau concernant ma partenaire ?

- Oui, nous en avons, et de taille. (Il ouvrit un dossier et croisa les mains dessus, fixant son regard sur Booth.) En fouillant l'appartement de Johnson, mes hommes ont trouvé quelque chose.

Le sang de Booth se figea dans ses veines mais il attendit la suite sans broncher.

Le shérif prit dans ses mains un petit sachet en plastique accroché à la partie cartonnée du dossier et l'ouvrit. Il sortit l'objet en question et cette fois-ci, Booth se sentit blêmir et son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine. Le shérif tenait dans ses mains une bague de femme. Celle de Bones. Celle qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.

Temperance avait mal à la tête. Une grosse migraine comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne servait de terrain d'entraînement à une équipe de rugbymans. Remontée dans sa chambre après son petit déjeuner avec Booth, elle avait avalé deux cachets d'aspirine et s'était recouchée après avoir fermé les volets pour obtenir une pénombre salvatrice. La nuit précédente, elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver un sommeil réparateur, n'ayant fait que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, en se posant des dizaines de questions, sans réponses. Ou peut-être était-ce dû au repas chinois qu'elle avait mal digéré.

En repensant à sa soirée avec Booth, elle eut un petit sourire. Il avait tout fait pour la distraire de ses sombres pensées, il avait déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour la faire rire et il y était parvenu. Elle avait ri. Elle avait même ri aux éclats, oubliant un peu ses soucis pendant quelques heures.

Puis, à nouveau, ses pensées revinrent à la journée de la veille.

Suspecte. Elle était considérée comme suspecte par le FBI et par la police du comté. Tout ça parce que l'homme qui l'avait agressée avait été tué d'une balle en pleine tête. On la suspectait. On la suspectait d'avoir tué cet homme. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Jamais elle n'avait tué. Et jamais elle ne le ferait. Sauf en cas de force majeure, bien sûr. Pour défendre sa vie si cela était nécessaire. Par instinct de survie.

Durant ses nombreux voyages dans des pays décimés par les guerres, nombreux étaient les corps en état de décomposition avancée d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants qu'elle avait dû examiner, ivre de colère contre ceux qui avaient fait ça, une peine immense lui serrant la poitrine. La mort, elle connaissait, elle en avait fait sa vie, son travail. Elle vivait avec les morts. Pour les morts. Elle avait vu la peine, subi les colères des familles, d'un mari, d'une épouse, de parents. Alors, la mort, jamais elle ne la donnerait de ses mains.

Ses pensées se reportèrent à nouveau sur Booth. Sa journée de la veille avec lui. Le pique-nique, qui avait été des plus agréables. Leur promenade. Leurs querelles habituelles pour un détail insignifiant et leurs éclats de rire. Puis l'affreuse nouvelle à leur retour à l'hôtel et la peur qui lui avait serrée la poitrine. Elle se rappelait de l'insistance qu'il avait eue pour l'accompagner au poste de police. Elle se souvenait combien il n'avait pas hésité à annuler ses vacances et à prendre l'enquête en main avec l'autorisation de Cullen. Cullen qui ne l'aimait pas. Qu'avait donc bien pu lui dire son partenaire pour que Cullen accepte qu'il participe à l'enquête ?

Elle se souvenait aussi combien elle l'avait maudit lors de son arrivée inattendue, et combien elle lui en avait voulu de venir empiéter sur ses vacances. Mais maintenant, elle était heureuse et soulagée qu'il soit là, près d'elle et qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Enfin, de l'affaire…

En plus, il me trouve jolie…, songea-t-elle en repensant aux paroles qu'il avait dites, juste avant de partir précipitamment de l'hôtel.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Certainement la migraine, pensa-t-elle, mais elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la migraine. Ou alors peut-être une petite partie.

Temperance ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Le shérif faisait tourner la bague entre ses doigts maigres.

- Agent Booth, savez-vous si cette bague appartient à votre partenaire ?

Il le fixait de ses petits yeux de fouines. Booth songea que, s'il avait eu une moustache, il aurait ressemblé à un rat des champs.

- Vous savez que vous devez me dire la vérité ? reprit le shérif en voyant q'il hésitait à répondre.

Mais qu'est-ce que la bague de Bones venait faire dans cette histoire ? pensa-t-il, les méninges tournant maintenant à plein régime. Oubliée la fatigue de la nuit. J'aurai quand même dû prendre le temps d'avaler ce café. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans l'appartement de la victime ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle y soit. Est-ce que Bones la portait, le soir de l'agression ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son crâne. Pitié, qu'on me donne un tonneau de café !!! Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Pourtant, il le faut, pour Bones.

Ne pouvant faire autrement que dire la vérité, il avait juré pour ça, il y a bien longtemps, il hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

- Oui, cette bague appartient bien au Dr. Brennan, shérif, répondit-il en serrant les mâchoires.

- Et à votre avis, que faisait-elle chez la victime, agent Booth ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

- Evidemment. Très bien, je poserai donc la question à Mlle Brennan. Et pas plus tard que cet après-midi.

A ce moment-là, l'agent Scott entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé trois petits coups sur la porte. Il fixa Booth d'un air glacial et il lui rendit son regard.

- Booth, vous êtes là. Parfait. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer votre interrogatoire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, son interrogatoire était terminé. Comme il s'en doutait, ses déclarations n'avaient amené aucun élément nouveau à l'enquête. Elles ne faisaient que corroborer celles de Bones.

Après avoir consulté sa montre, il se leva et fixa les deux hommes.

- Maintenant qu'on en a terminé avec les questions inutiles, j'aimerai aller sur les lieux du crime.

Booth franchit le seuil de l'appartement avec Scott et le shérif. Quelques meubles simples, un canapé contre le mur, une télévision dans un meuble d'angle, à côté d'une baie vitrée. Quelques plantes vertes, une bibliothèque aux rayonnages surchargés de livres.

Les deux agents sur les talons, il traversa le salon. La chambre n'avait pas été touchée depuis la veille, date à laquelle le corps avait été découvert. Une large tâche de sang noirci maculait la moquette, à l'endroit où la tête de la victime avait percutée le sol. L'odeur était encore à peu près supportable mais Booth se mit automatiquement à respirer par petits à-coups. Si Bones avait été là, à faire son travail, elle se serait moquée de lui.

Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à elle, elle lui manquait. D'habitude, c'était elle qui faisait ça, pas lui. Il s'accroupit et observa le sol. Puis il leva la tête et découvrit d'autres tâches de sang dispersées ainsi que quelques morceaux de matière cervicale et d'éclats d'os crâniens. Sur le mur, sur la table de chevet, sur la tête du lit, sur les draps et les oreillers.

- Une grosse partie de la tête a éclaté lorsque le projectile est entré, expliqua le shérif en le voyant examiner les tâches. Il est mort sur le coup.

- La porte a été fracturée ?

- Non, aucune trace d'effraction. On dirait qu'il a ouvert à son assassin.

- Et selon vous, il aurait ouvert la porte à ma partenaire ? Une chose qui m'étonnerait fort. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé d'autre ?

- Malheureusement, pas grand-chose. Le ménage avait été fait de la veille, l'appartement était propre. Cet endroit est plus propre que mon appartement. Bref. Aucune trace de lutte. Les voisins n'ont rien vu ni entendu. On suppose qu'il est rentré tard, s'est couché aussitôt et, le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, il a ouvert sa porte, est retourné dans sa chambre et là, bang !!! Une seule balle bien placée.

- Il était avec trois autres hommes, l'autre soir, quand il a agressé le Dr. Brennan. Vous les avez interrogés ?

- On a voulu le faire, mais pour l'instant, ils sont introuvables. Disparus dans la nature. Mes hommes les cherchent.

- Comment ça, introuvables ? Ils sont partis ? Où… comment ?

- Aucune idée.

L'esprit de Booth fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

- Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles qu'on ait eues d'eux ?

- Deux de mes hommes se sont pointés chez eux pour trouver les appartements vides.

Les mains sur les hanches, Booth toisait le shérif.

- Et depuis, on n'a aucune nouvelle d'eux ?

- Rien. J'ai placé des hommes pour surveiller les immeubles.

- Mmm… Quand vous les aurez trouvés, prévenez-moi. J'aimerai avoir une petite discussion avec eux. En attendant, j'aimerai consulter le dossier. Au fait, avez-vous reçu la lettre de Cullen me donnant autorisation d'enquêter et d'accéder au dossier et à tous les éléments de l'enquête ?

- Oui, agent Booth, je l'ai reçu par fax ce matin.

- Très bien. Bon, apparemment, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici, dit-il en retirant les gants de latex qu'il avait enfilé en entrant dans l'appartement.

Il les roula en boule et ne sachant où les mettre, il les glissa dans une des poches de sa veste, se promettant de les jeter plus tard.

- Une dernière chose : où vos hommes ont-ils trouvé la bague ?

- Sous le lit, près de l'endroit où reposait le corps.

Le shérif désignait l'endroit du doigt et Booth s'accroupit à nouveau pour examiner le dessous du lit, mais il ne vit ni ne découvrit aucun autre élément susceptible de l'aider. Il se releva et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour quitter l'appartement lorsque la voix de Scott l'interpella.

- Vous trouverez à votre hôtel avant la fin de la journée les informations qu'on aura recueillies.

- Quant à moi, je vais voir s'il n'y aurait pas un témoin quelque part, qui sait ?

Temperance entendit quelque chose dans le lointain, une sorte de cognement, sans pouvoir définir de quoi il s'agissait.

Au bout de plusieurs coups, elle se rendit compte qu'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre. En fait, elle s'était endormie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil : 12H00. Elle avait dormi plus de quatre heures.

Elle se leva, grimaça en sentant le sang se ruer dans sa tête et raviver la douleur de sa migraine. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Booth. Il avait l'air encore plus grave qu'elle et semblait inquiet. Une barre soucieuse ridait son front.

Les bonnes nouvelles seront pour une autre fois, pensa-t-elle.

- Ca va, Bones ?

- Migraine, répondit-elle simplement en retournant se coucher.

Il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Allons debout, fainéante ! « Le Petit Cabanon » nous attend ! lança-t-il pour plaisanter, mais il se faisait beaucoup de souci pour elle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude la voir si abattue.

- Pas faim. Raconte-moi plutôt ton rendez-vous avec l'agent Scott.

- Oh, le truc habituel, tu sais, le jeu des « Questions réponses ». Je n'ai fait que leur répéter la même chose que toi, ce qui est d'ailleurs la plus stricte vérité.

Il hésitait. Devait-il lui parler de la bague ? S'il ne le faisait pas, elle l'apprendrait par la bouche du shérif et s'il le faisait, elle allait passer sa colère sur lui. Bof, il avait l'habitude. Et puis il devait aussi lui annoncer que le shérif l'attendait en fin d'après-midi pour un nouvel interrogatoire. Au sujet de la bague justement. Donc, il allait lui en parler. Après le déjeuner. Non. Maintenant. Il allait y aller en douceur.

- Bones ?

- Mmm…, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux fermés sous un linge humide.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu aurais perdu une bague, ces jours derniers ?

Elle retira le linge et se redressa à demi.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Il serra les mâchoires. Pas facile de lui dire ça.

- Booth ? fit-elle en le fixant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Le shérif a trouvé une bague qui t'appartient dans la chambre d'Harry Johnson.

Il avait dit ça d'une seule traite.

Temperance se redressa complètement sur son lit, oubliant un instant sa migraine.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, manquant tomber à la renverse. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quelle bague ? De quelle bague parles-tu ?

Il la fixa dans les yeux.

- Celle que je t'ai offerte pour ton anniversaire.

La bouche de Temperance resta ouverte sur un cri de stupeur, puis elle chancela et il se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai…, murmura-t-elle.

- Bones, tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui, ça va. Tu permets un instant ?

Elle se leva brusquement et courut dans la salle de bains dont elle referma violemment la porte derrière elle. Pendant quelques instants, Booth entendit des hoquets et comprit que sa partenaire était malade. Il ferma ses oreilles, se concentrant sur les tableaux accrochés au mur de la chambre, pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Enfin, un bruit de chasse d'eau, de l'eau qui coule dans le lavabo et la porte de la salle de bains qui se rouvrait sur une Bones échevelée et pâle comme la mort.

Le Petit Cabanon, ce sera pour une autre fois…, pensa-t-il en la voyant dans cet état.

Ce qu'il lui fallait, pour l'instant, c'était une bonne tisane et un gros dodo.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par les épaules pour l'aider à se rasseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Bones, tu es en piteux état. Tu devrais te recoucher et dormir.

- Plus tard, Booth, plus tard… Raconte-moi cette histoire de bague. S'il te plaît et n'omets aucun détail.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu devrais peut-être…

- Booth…, grinça-t-elle.

- D'accord d'accord, mais auparavant, je veux faire quelque chose, dit-il en la fixant.

Elle était si pâle, les yeux cernés de mauve, la peau luisant de sueur. Cette migraine était carabinée. Et la nouvelle de la bague n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il s'en voulait, il aurait dû attendre qu'elle aille mieux pour lui en parler. Mais, d'un autre côté, le shérif l'attendait pour l'interroger. Donc, le temps lui manquait pour lui en parler plus tard.

- Que veux-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

- Tourne-toi.

- Quoi ?

Elle le regardait comme s'il lui avait demandé d'aller décrocher la lune.

- Ne discute pas, Bones, et tourne-toi. Dos à moi.

Epuisée par la douleur, Temperance obéit, ne cherchant plus à savoir ce que voulait son partenaire. Elle lui tourna le dos et le sentit se rapprocher d'elle. Instinctivement, son corps se raidit, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Mais alors les mains de Booth se posèrent sur ses épaules nues et commencèrent à la masser doucement, mais fermement. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, tellement ses épaules étaient tendues.

- Booth…

- Chut… Laisse-toi faire, profite.

Au fil des minutes, la douleur s'atténua pour finir par disparaître presque totalement. Elle sentait ses épaules plus délassées et sa nuque moins raide, moins douloureuse, sa tête plus légère.

Les mains de Booth quittèrent ses épaules et ses doigts remontèrent lentement le long de sa nuque, massant chaque muscle douloureux, continuant leur chemin sur son cuir chevelu pour s'arrêter sur ses tempes où le sang battait douloureusement. Ils commencèrent de lents petits cercles pour s'agrandir progressivement jusqu'à englober tout le haut de son crâne.

Temperance sentait la douleur de la migraine s'éloigner doucement, comme un bienfait du ciel.

Pratiquement soulagée, elle se retourna vers Booth et lui lança un grand sourire.

- Booth, tu as des mains de magicien… Je n'ai plus mal, ma migraine s'est envolée.

- Content d'avoir pu te faire du bien et…

Il ne put réprimer un sursaut d'étonnement quand elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. En souriant, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille fine et lui rendit son étreinte. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son dos, en de lents mouvements de réconfort et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, savourant cette amitié profonde qui les unissait. Mais y avait-il seulement que de l'amitié dans cette étreinte ?

Temperance recula hors des bras de Booth, à contrecoeur. Elle se sentait si bien contre la poitrine de son partenaire, si détendue. Requinquée, elle se sentait prête à affronter cette deuxième mauvaise nouvelle.

- Maintenant, Booth, parle-moi de la bague.

A suivre…

_La suite dans le prochain épisode, très bientôt ! Merci de m'avoir lu. Et, bien sûr, j'attends vos reviews !!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – Troisième jour…

(2ème partie)

_Désolée pour la mise à jour qui a été plus longue que prévue, mais un méchant virus grippal m'a empêché de la faire plus tôt. Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, vous m'avez motivé à continuer. Et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres ! Bon, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

Alors, il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Son interrogatoire par Scott, la visite de l'appartement de Johnson, la découverte de la bague sous le lit, le shérif qui l'attendait pour un autre interrogatoire, n'omettant aucun détail. Elle devait tout savoir.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? s'écria-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je la porte toujours sur moi. Comment ai-je pu faire pour ne pas voir que je ne l'avais plus au doigt ?

Depuis que Booth lui avait offert ce cadeau, ce jour-là, la bague ne l'avait jamais quittée. C'était une véritable perle de culture montée sur griffes ciselées. Elle avait tout de suite pensé qu'elle avait dû lui coûter une petite fortune et elle avait été sur le point de refuser, mais en voyant le regard brillant de joie de son partenaire, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de le décevoir.

Alors, elle avait pris l'écrin dans sa main, avait sorti la bague de son lit de satin et l'avait aussitôt glissé à un de ses doigts. Elle était de la bonne taille. Comment avait-il su ? Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, et avait doucement posé ses lèvres sur sa joue en lui disant merci.

Et depuis ce jour, la bague n'avait plus quitté son doigt.

- Comment ta bague a pu arriver chez lui ?

- J'en sais rien, j'en sais rien ! Je n'y comprends rien ! C'est complètement dingue !

- Est-ce que tu la portais, l'autre soir, quand Johnson t'a agressé ?

- Bien sûr, elle ne me quitte pas.

- Et te rappelles-tu l'avoir eu encore au doigt quand tu es montée te coucher ?

- Il me semble bien, je ne sais plus… J'étais… j'étais complètement chamboulée. Je me suis déshabillée et je me suis mise au lit aussitôt. Je… je n'ai pas fait attention…

Elle leva un regard brillant de larmes vers lui.

- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir la récupérer ?

- Pas pour l'instant, Bones. Tu sais bien qu'elle va servir de pièce à conviction pour l'enquête.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai…, gémit-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Je suis désolée, Booth… J'ai du la perdre à un moment où à un autre… L'assassin la trouvée et l'a posée près du cadavre, dans le but de me faire accuser du crime. Je ne vois que ça comme explication.

- On va découvrir la vérité et le véritable assassin paiera. Et pour la bague, ne t'inquiète pas. Dès que l'enquête sera close, j'essaierai de la récupérer… Et si je ne peux pas, je t'en offrirai une autre…

- Non non…, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je veux celle-ci et pas une autre.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Allez, Bones, dit-il en soulevant son visage vers lui, tout va s'arranger, je te le jure. Toi et moi, on en a vu d'autres.

- Oui, mais dans les autres, je n'étais pas accusée de meurtre, Booth. Ca fait toute la différence.

Soudain, Temperance eut une idée.

- Je veux participer à l'enquête.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en la fixant comme s'il elle venait de sortir une énorme bêtise.

- Je veux participer à l'enquête, je peux le faire ! Pour l'instant, je ne suis considérée que comme suspecte, pas comme meurtrière, je ne suis pas en prison, je n'ai pas encore été accusée de meurtre. Donc, j'ai le champ libre. Dis-moi que je peux, Booth, s'il te plaît. Je veux me sentir utile, pour moi.

Il continuait à la fixer avec un regard médusé. Elle était vraiment incroyable. Elle voulait participer à l'enquête qui l'accusait de meurtre. Pour lui, c'était une première. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un cas comme celui-là.

Soudain, le téléphone de Temperance sonna. Tournant la tête, elle attrapa le portable sur la table de chevet et fixa l'écran bleu. Angela.

- Oui, Angela ? fit-elle en décrochant.

- Ma chérie, enfin, tu te décides à répondre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois et je t'ai laissé autant de messages.

La voix d'Angela était pleine de reproches.

- Oh, désolée, Ange, je n'ai pas regardé ma messagerie.

- Trop occupée, peut-être ? Avec un certain agent du FBI ?

Elle pensa que si Angela la voyait, à cet instant précis, assise sur son lit, à côté de Booth, son amie imaginerait aussitôt tout un tas de choses. Aussi, elle décida de ne pas lui parler de ses problèmes et de lui faire simplement croire qu'elle passait de bonnes vacances.

- Non, Ange… Booth et moi… (Elle poussa un soupir.) Booth passe ses vacances de son côté et moi du mien.

- Tu veux me faire croire ça, Tempe ? A d'autres, mais pas à moi ! Raconte !

- Ange, je…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau, tous les deux ?

Temperance devina que son amie avait certainement un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux brillants de convoitise en lui posant cette question qu'elle jugeait mal placée. Comme si Angela était auprès d'elle. Elle la connaissait si bien.

- Je viens de te dire que…

A sa grande surprise et sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, Booth attrapa le téléphone et le colla à son oreille.

- Salut, Angela. Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que Bones et moi faisons de nos vacances ?

Elle tenta de lui arracher le téléphone, mais sans succès. Il le tenait fermement et il repoussa sa main.

- Nous avons pique-niqué, nous nous sommes baladés dans la campagne, nous sommes allés au restaurant et…

Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt pour faire durer le suspense, tout en fixant Temperance.

- … nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit et nous allions remettre ça à l'instant où vous avez appelé. Bonne journée, Angela.

Il raccrocha avec un grand sourire et tendit le portable à Temperance qui le regardait, bouche bée.

- Et voilà ! Elle a entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Je pense que maintenant, elle va te fiche la paix pour un bon moment.

- Mais… tu… es… complètement… cinglé, souffla-t-elle, éberluée par la tirade de son partenaire. Tu imagines ce qu'elle doit être en train de faire, maintenant ? Tout l'institut va être mis au courant d'un truc qu'on n'a jamais fait !

- Et alors ? Ca va boucler les langues de vipères de certains, calmer l'esprit d'Angela, et nous, on va être tranquille. Bon. Je vais te laisser te reposer, je repasserai un peu plus tard.

Il était vraiment incroyable ! S'il croyait qu'ils allaient avoir la paix, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Bien au contraire. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait fait, hélas, qu'attiser des braises nommées Angela.

Mais, pour l'instant, ce problème n'était pas le cadet de ses soucis. Elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, il y avait plus grave à régler.

Après avoir fait un break. Elle en avait le plus grand besoin.

- Booth ? l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

Il se retourna vers elle.

- Oui, Bones ?

- Ne recommence jamais ça, d'accord ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu viens de dire à Angela ! S'il te plaît !

- OK. Mais c'était pour t'aider. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça.

- Je sais, mais je suis une grande fille, Booth.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, puis Temperance reprit la parole.

- Dis-moi, ton invitation à déjeuner tient toujours ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, j'ai soudain une petite faim et je…

- Super ! Prépare-toi vite, nous y allons ! Le temps de me changer et je repasse te prendre, OK ?

- OK ! répondit-elle avec un plus grand sourire. Oh, une dernière chose !

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Merci d'être là, Booth…, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Emu malgré lui, il lui sourit et sortit rapidement, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Temperance retira vivement ses vêtements. Direction la douche. Les yeux fermés, elle laissa le jet marteler ses seins, son dos et sa tête. Puis elle baissa la tête. Les épaules, maintenant. Les hanches. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus rien dans la salle de bains, tant il y avait de vapeur.

Bien séchée, elle entreprit de se démêler les cheveux puis de se brosser les dents. Elle entendit frapper à la porte de la chambre.

- Entre, Booth, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête. Je me dépêche.

- OK, Bones, je t'attends, mais fais vite avant qu'il n'y ait plus de gambas !

Derrière la porte de salle de bains, Temperance eut un petit rire. Se regardant dans la glace de l'armoire de toilette, elle découvrit son visage qui avait repris des couleurs et ses yeux leur belle couleur gris-bleu. Grâce à Booth.

Soudain, elle décida qu'elle allait être sexy pour son déjeuner avec lui. Pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien. Pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait ?

Non. Une envie, comme ça. Elle avait envie de se sentir belle, de voir un regard d'admiration sur le visage de son partenaire.

Elle coiffa rapidement ses cheveux qui avaient repris une belle teinte brillante. Elle enfila une paire de petites sandales et une robe bain de soleil sexy qui cachait dessous un slip et un soutien-gorge de chez Victoria's Secret. Un petit peu de mascara sur les cils et du blush sur les joues.

- Alors, Bones, tu es prête ? cria la voix de Booth, un tantinet un peu plus pressée.

Oui, pour être prête, elle était prête !

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, il tourna la tête vers elle et resta la bouche ouverte devant l'apparition quasi-irréelle de sa partenaire.

Il avait laissé une Bones quasiment à l'agonie. Bon, il exagérait un peu, mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en grande forme. Et là, soudain, devant lui, elle apparaissait fraîche comme une rose, vêtue d'une robe…

Oh, mon Dieu ! Une petite robe d'été qui épousait ses formes sans être déplacée, qui montrait juste ce qu'il fallait, où il fallait, pas plus. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon lâche agrémenté d'une jolie barrette. Des mèches bouclées retombaient gracieusement autour de son visage. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau brillants. La voir vêtue ainsi provoqua chez lui une bouffée de chaleur. Une montée de testostérone, comme elle aurait dit.

- Bones… Tu es… tu es…

Voilà qu'il bafouillait maintenant. Lui qui, habituellement, savait parler aux femmes, là, il perdait ces moyens devant sa partenaire ultra-sexy. Il ne tenta pas de deviner quels dessous elle pouvait porter, car là, c'aurait été de trop pour lui et pour son pauvre cœur.

- Au lieu de bafouiller, Booth, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, car si tu traînes encore, tu seras obligé d'aller pêcher toi-même les gambas, si tu veux en manger, dit-elle en riant et en lui tendant une main.

Il prit sa main et posa un baiser au bout de ses doigts. Puis il pressa ses lèvres dans le creux de sa main.

- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu te sentes mieux, Bones.

Bien, elle ? C'est sûr. Temperance se sentait de mieux en mieux à chaque seconde qui passait, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Sa discussion avec Booth, comme toujours à chaque fois qu'elle avait des problèmes, lui avait remonté le moral et, à cette minute même, elle décida qu'elle allait se battre pour prouver son innocence. Elle en avait terminé de se lamenter sur son sort. Elle était Temperance Brennan, anthropologue judiciaire, de renommée mondiale et auteur de best-sellers. Et elle allait leur prouver que, même lorsque c'était elle qui était suspectée, elle gardait la tête froide et allait trouver les preuves qui l'innocenteraient.

Avec l'aide de son partenaire, bien sûr.

Sans prévenir, il se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et un léger début de barbe lui irrita légèrement la joue. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir quand il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de te rencontrer, Bones.

Fin d'après-midi, au poste de police.

- Dr. Brennan, cette bague vous appartient bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Scott ouvrit le dossier qui était posé sur la table et détacha le petit sachet qui y était agrafé. Il le posa devant elle. Elle le regarda sans y toucher. Un numéro de dossier y était inscrit à la main.

- Jetez-y un coup d'œil, fit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face d'elle.

Le sachet contenait la bague. Sa bague. Elle l'observa à travers le plastique, sans la sortir du sachet. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher sans gant. Un pincement lui serra le cœur et elle repensa, une nouvelle fois, au jour de son anniversaire, quand Booth lui avait offert.

Elle leva les yeux sur Scott.

- Vous confirmez les dires de l'agent Booth qui a reconnu votre bague, Dr. Brennan ?

Temperance porta à nouveau son regard sur la bague. Oui, c'était bien elle. Sa perle nacrée brillait même à travers le plastique du sachet.

- Oui, c'est bien ma bague, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque, les larmes aux yeux.

- Très bonne réponse. Vos empreintes sont dessus. Si vous m'aviez dit le contraire, je vous arrêtais illico.

Il la fixa quelques secondes, et Temperance lui rendit son regard, tentant de garder un semblant de calme.

- Alors, je suis curieux et je voudrais que vous me disiez ce qu'elle faisait dans la chambre d'Harry Johnson ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Vous n'en savez rien ? Vous voulez me faire croire qu'elle y est arrivée toute seule ?

Les yeux de l'agent du FBI la transperçaient comme une aiguille transperce l'insecte sur la planche. Elle pensa à Hodgins et à ses insectes.

Booth lui avait dit que c'était le shérif qui voulait l'interroger, mais c'était à nouveau l'agent Scott qui se tenait devant elle à la fixer comme si elle était déjà accusée de meurtre.

- Quelqu'un l'a certainement mise là pour me faire porter le crime. Mais je n'ai pas tué Harry Johnson. Je ne suis pas une criminelle.

- Ca reste à prouver, Dr. Brennan. Vous avez eu une altercation avec la victime, il vous a agressé et a tenté de vous embrasser, voir même plus, c'est bien ça ?

Temperance hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Alors, vous avez voulu vous venger et vous vous êtes présenté chez lui pour le lui faire payer. D'une balle dans la tête.

- Non, c'est faux ! Jamais je n'aurai fait ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'accuser ainsi, vous n'avez aucune preuve !

- Vous oubliez la bague, Dr. Brennan. A elle seule, elle est la meilleure preuve que nous ayons pour l'instant.

Elle fusilla Scott du regard. Elle le détestait. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait en tant qu'homme. Et c'était un agent du FBI. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme lui. Heureusement que Booth n'était pas comme lui.

Elle retira ses mains du bureau et les posa sur ses genoux. Deux auréoles de sueur restèrent sur le sous-main.

- Agent Scott, reprit-elle en tâchant de conservant son sang-froid, cette bague est un cadeau d'une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Je tiens à la récupérer sitôt l'enquête terminée, quand j'aurai été innocentée.

- Tiens donc.

- Eh oui.

En dehors des touffes de cheveux qui se hérissaient au sommet de son crâne à chaque bouffée d'air expédiée par le ventilateur, Scott était parfaitement immobile.

- Vous savez, Dr. Brennan, vos exploits ne passent pas inaperçus. Même ici, dans un petit comté campagnard.

- Mes exploits ?

- La presse vous aime.

- La presse aime surtout vendre son papier, lui répondit-elle d'un ton irrité.

Dans la chaleur de la salle d'interrogatoire, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Scott avait des yeux porcins, striés de sang. Temperance avait l'impression qu'il prenait son pied à la faire souffrir moralement.

Un téléphone retentit dans le couloir, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

- Agent Scott, je veux participer à l'enquête, dit-elle soudain en le fixant. Je veux trouver l'assassin qui cherche à me faire porter ce crime.

- Certainement pas, Dr. Brennan.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. A l'heure qu'il est, vous n'avez aucune preuve pour me faire accuser ! Laissez-moi participer à cette enquête, et je vous prouverai que je suis innocente !

Il la fixa de ses petits yeux porcins et un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Vous avez la réputation de faire jaillir la vérité, Dr. Brennan. Des familles souffrent le martyre de ne pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à leurs proches.

Temperance pensa à ses parents. Pendant quinze ans, elle n'avait pas su ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Aujourd'hui, elle savait que sa mère était morte, assassinée. Elle avait retrouvé son père mais celui-ci avait été mis en prison par Booth pour avoir fait griller le directeur-adjoint du FBI qui en voulait à sa vie et à celle de Russ, son frère.

On toqua à la porte et le shérif entra, suivi de Booth. Ce dernier arborait un grand sourire. Temperance se leva et se tourna vers eux.

- Agent Scott, dit le shérif, je viens de recevoir un appel de Cullen, à Washington, qui donne l'autorisation au Dr. Brennan de participer à l'enquête qui permettra de l'innocenter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et porta ses yeux aussitôt vers Booth qui arborait toujours son grand sourire.

- Mais… mais tu es incroyable ! Comment as-tu fait, en si peu de temps ?

Elle avait envie de se jeter à son cou pour le remercier mais pas devant les deux agents. Plus tard. Elle le ferait plus tard.

- Ah ça, c'est un secret, Bones. Allons-y maintenant, nous n'allons pas déranger ces messieurs plus longtemps. Nous avons une enquête à mener, n'est-ce pas ?

Temperance se tourna vers Scott.

- Désolée, agent Scott, mais vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu avant de me mettre en prison, dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de suivre son partenaire.

Ils quittèrent le poste de police et grimpèrent dans la voiture de Booth qui démarra aussitôt en faisant crisser les pneus.

Alors, Temperance s'approcha de lui, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci.

Il lui lança son éternel sourire charmeur.

- Si c'est pour avoir des baisers de remerciements toute la journée, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour en avoir encore plus.

Elle lui sourit, lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras et se cala dans le siège.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le paysage qui défilait à toute allure.

- Les flics ont repéré les trois types qui étaient avec Johnson, l'autre soir. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Si je m'en souviens ! répondit-elle en grimaçant. Je ne suis pas prêt de les oublier. Hé ! Tu cherches à nous tuer ? s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il manqua de peu une grosse camionnette de livraison.

- Je suis pressé.

- Pourquoi ?

Il lui jeta un regard qu'elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

- Parce que j'ai hâte de trouver le véritable assassin, Bones. Et qu'on reprenne le cours de nos vacances.

- Et tu penses qu'il ait parmi ses trois hommes ? C'étaient ses amis, ça ne tient pas debout.

- Et alors, on a vu chose plus drôle, Bones. De toute façon, il faut que je les interroge. Hé, toi, tu peux pas avancer plus vite ? cria-t-il à la voiture qui roulait tranquillement devant lui.

- Booth, tu vas arrêter ? Cette voiture roule à la bonne vitesse. C'est toi qui roules trop vite.

Temperance se demandait si elle ne vivait pas les dernières minutes de sa vie.

- Je suis pressé. Explique-moi une chose…

- Quoi ?

- Tu es timide ou téméraire ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire une idée.

- C'est parce que je suis une énigme ambulante. Après avoir vu ces trois bonhommes, tu m'emmèneras à l'appartement de Johnson. Je veux y jeter un œil.

- J'ai demandé à ce que tout reste en l'état jusqu'à ton arrivée. Je sais que tu es à cheval sur ce genre de détail.

- Quoi ? Sur les indices ? Tu n'as rien examiné ?

- Ecoute, Bones, je ne suis pas complètement idiot ! Je sais que tu tiens à connaître tous les détails d'une affaire… alors je te les ai préservés, du mieux que j'ai pu. Tu me tombes toujours dessus quand je touche à quelque chose. Et maintenant tu me tombes dessus parce que je n'ai touché à rien. Quand est-ce que j'aurai raison avec toi ?

Temperance se demandait encore pourquoi Booth et elle ne pouvaient passer plus de cinq minutes sans de disputer. Angela ne s'était pas gênée, un jour, pour lui dire que c'était une « tension sexuelle ».

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui.

- Dis-moi une chose, Booth…

- Mmm…

- Comment savais-tu que j'allais te demander de participer à l'enquête ?

Elle vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il continuait à fixer la route.

- J'ai eu comme qui dirait un pressentiment. (Il tourna la tête vers elle en souriant, puis reporta son regard sur la route.) Je te connais bien, Bones, je savais que tu allais réagir à un moment ou à un autre et que t'allais foncer tête baissée, dès que tu aurais repris tes esprits. Je ne me suis pas trompé.

Il posa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

- Tu as appelé Cullen, c'est ça ?

Nouveau sourire.

- Quand je lui en ai parlé, il m'a dit oui tout de suite, mais à une seule condition.

- Quelle condition ?

- Que tu ne portes pas d'arme, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne m'aime pas, grogna-t-elle en reportant ses yeux sur la route.

- Et je suis sûr que tu as raison mais il sait aussi que nous travaillons bien ensemble, que nous nous entendons bien, à part nos chamailleries, bien sûr. Et puis, tu travailles pour lui aussi, après tout. Mais tu tires un peu trop vite à son goût, voilà tout.

- J'ai tiré qu'une fois, pour me défendre.

- Mais oui, Bones.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

- Merci, Booth…

- De rien, Bones. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_A suivre…_

_Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite !!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 – Troisième jour

(3ème partie)

_Encore une fois, merci à la fidélité de mes lecteurs, et merci beaucoup à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait tant plaisir ! Pour tout dire, j'y suis accro !!! Alors, n'hésitez pas à continuer à m'en envoyer ! Voici donc la troisième partie de la troisième journée de nos deux héros !!! Bonne lecture !_

Le portable de Booth se mit à sonner, interrompant leur conversation.

- Booth… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? … Mais vous vous foutez de moi, c'est pas vrai !

Temperance lui jeta un regard éberlué tandis qu'il continuait à écouter son correspondant.

- Reprenez les recherches et dès que vous les aurez retrouvés, vous m'appelez tout de suite !! Quelle bande d'incapables ! grogna-t-il en raccrochant brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Temperance en voyant une lueur de colère briller dans ses yeux.

- Les trois types que je devais interroger… Hé bien, ils se sont encore envolés ! Disparus ! Evanouis de la circulation ! répondit-il en frappant le volant d'un coup de poing rageur.

- Comment ça, encore ?

Booth pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules.

- Les hommes du shérif se sont déjà présentés à leurs appartements, mais à leur arrivée, plus personne ! Mais c'est quoi, ces types ?

Il donna un nouveau coup de poing rageur sur le volant.

- Allons, du calme, Booth, ils finiront bien par leur mettre le grappin dessus, à un moment où à un autre ! Bon, hé bien, puisque qu'on ne peut plus les interroger, si nous allions chez Johnson, hein ?

Quand Booth gara son 4x4, une foule hurlait devant l'immeuble de la victime. On était à deux doigts de l'émeute.

- Je me doutais que ça allait arriver, fit Booth.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Temperance.

- Je pense que toute la ville doit être au courant de l'affaire.

Elle se souvint que, lors de son arrivée dans la petite ville, trois jours plus tôt, le panneau indicateur annonçait :

« BIENVENUE A BELLEFLEUR – LA VILLE DE L'AMITIE »

Mais de toute évidence, les habitants du patelin n'étaient pas au courant de cette devise.

- Dans une petite ville comme Bellefleur, les nouvelles vont vite, très vite. A cause des journaux et du bouche à oreille.

- C'est tout ? Je sais qu'il existe des gens qui sont allergiques au FBI, mais à ce point-là…

- N'oublie que tu es considérée comme suspecte, Bones. Le shérif et les journaux ont dû faire ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Un agent du FBI considéré comme suspect dans un assassinat ? Ca va faire des gorges chaudes, crois-moi. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là. Pour te voir.

- D'abord, je ne suis pas un agent du FBI, je suis anthropologue judiciaire ! s'écria Temperance. Et je ne suis pas un animal bizarre qu'on vient voir par curiosité ! Je ne suis pas encore derrière les grilles d'une prison !

- Mais non, Bones, je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai…

- C'est ici ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à travers le pare-brise.

Passablement agacée, elle voulait changer de sujet de conversation avant de s'en prendre à son partenaire pour extérioriser sa colère. Mais pour qui se prenaient donc ces gens-là pour la traiter ainsi ?

- Oui, au 3ème étage, répondit Booth. Ca va aller ? fit-il en posant un main sur son bras.

- Oui oui, c'est bon, grogna-t-elle en dégageant son bras.

- Tu tiens absolument à y aller ?

- Oui, j'y tiens, répondit Temperance en hochant la tête. J'espère trouver des indices que tu n'as pas pu voir.

- Mmm…

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, Booth, c'est juste que j'aie envie de prouver à toute cette ville que je suis innocente. Cette affaire a été beaucoup trop loin.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Allons-y.

Elle sortit de la voiture en même temps que Booth, et la foule se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.

- C'est vous, la criminelle ? cria un vieil homme en pointant un doigt noueux sur Temperance.

- Je ne suis pas une criminelle ! lança-t-elle en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre au-dessus du brouhaha. Je n'ai pas tué cet homme ! C'est une totale méprise !

- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ! cria Booth en levant sa plaque au-dessus de sa tête. Je suis agent spécial du FBI, je suis la loi ! Le Dr. Brennan est ma partenaire ! Alors, reculez, s'il vous plaît !

Mais la foule continuait de se rapprocher de Bones et commençait à se refermer sur elle en lui hurlant dans les oreilles. Booth était conscient que ça n'allait pas être si facile que ça de mener leur enquête. Il l'attrapa fermement par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'immeuble, lui faisant un rempart de son corps.

- Ces gens sont complètement cinglés ! grommela-t-elle.

Un homme du shérif montait la garde devant l'entrée principale. Booth lui présenta sa plaque et ils grimpèrent rapidement les trois étages à pieds.

Arrivée sur le palier, Temperance repéra aussitôt l'appartement par le cordon jaune de la police qui délimitait le lieu du crime. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Allait-elle trouver un indice qui lui permettrait de se disculper ?

Un autre homme du shérif gardait l'entrée de l'appartement. A nouveau, Booth montra sa plaque et l'homme souleva le cordon jaune pour les laisser passer.

A l'intérieur, il régnait une chaleur étouffante et l'odeur du sang se faufila immédiatement dans leurs narines. Booth porta une main à sa bouche.

- J'aurai dû me changer avant de venir ici, dit Temperance en regardant ses vêtements. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tenue adéquate pour explorer une scène de crime.

Booth la regarda et sourit. Elle portait toujours sa petite robe d'été et lui, personnellement, ça ne le gênait pas. Mais il devait reconnaître aussi que son allure n'était pas totalement adaptée à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

- Pour rien.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Booth. Raconte.

- Bon, d'accord, dit-il en poussant un soupir, en pensant qu'elle le connaissait vraiment bien.

- Je me disais que tu es très jolie dans cette petite robe et que ça ne me gênait que tu sois restée habillée comme ça.

- Voilà ! Je préfère ton honnêteté à tes mensonges. La franchise, Booth, j'aime la franchise.

- Je sais, Bones, je sais.

Après qu'ils eurent échangé un sourire complice, Temperance commença à circuler dans les pièces, le regard fouillant partout, à la recherche du moindre indice.

Dans la chambre, elle s'accroupit près de la tâche de sang, mais elle n'avait rien sous la main pour faire de nouveaux prélèvements. Elle leva les yeux sur les tâches de sang sur le mur, le lit, des draps.

- Des prélèvements ont déjà été faits, Bones, dit Booth derrière elle.

- Je sais, je m'en doute bien, mais j'aurais aimé en faire d'autres moi-même, à ma façon.

Elle glissa un œil sous le lit, là où sa bague avait été retrouvée, d'après Booth. Elle ferma les yeux, l'imaginant, un instant, en train de rouler sur la moquette, après le meurtre de Johnson, jetée par une main d'assassin qui voulait lui faire porter ce crime.

Mais qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir à ce point pour la faire passer pour une criminelle ? Elle ne connaissait personne dans la ville, elle y venait pour la première fois, pour ses vacances.

_Tout ça n'a aucun sens_, _tout ça est complètement irréel, _pensa-t-elle. _J'ai l'impression d'avoir été transportée dans une autre réalité. _

Soudain, malgré sa hâte à prouver son innocence, Temperance se rendit compte que tout ce qu'elle faisait était inutile, que tout ce qu'ils faisaient était une grosse perte de temps, que sa présence dans cet appartement était loin d'être une bonne idée. Elle était en vacances, elle n'avait pas son matériel habituel sur elle, ni ses collègues pour l'aider.

Elle poussa un soupir et secoua la tête. Non, elle n'avait pas les moyens matériels indispensables pour pouvoir s'innocenter. Juste Booth pour l'aider et quelques flics locaux qui, elle en était certaine, étaient déjà persuadés de sa culpabilité. Si elle n'avait pas été avec Booth, elle serait déjà derrière les barreaux d'une cellule de la prison du comté.

- Bones, ça va ? demanda Booth en voyant sa partenaire se redresser, et s'adosser péniblement à un mur en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Tout ça ne sert à rien, Booth. Nous perdons notre temps. Je n'ai rien pour travailler, je ne suis pas dans mon élément.

A nouveau, Temperance secoua la tête.

- Je crois que je vais être obligée de te confier tout le dossier, Booth, à toi, au shérif et à Scott. Ici, je ne peux rien faire. Au moins en ce qui concerne la recherche d'indices.

- Tu peux au moins assister aux interrogatoires avec moi, proposa-t-il, à défaut de trouver des indices !

- Oui, je peux faire ça, à la rigueur.

- Allez, Bones, ne te décourage pas, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tout va s'arranger. On va trouver une solution et bientôt, tu seras innocentée et tu pourras reprendre tes vacances, et moi aussi.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours raison, non ? dit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

- Oui, dit Temperance en répondant à son sourire. Rentrons à l'hôtel. Je suis fatiguée et je voudrais me coucher tôt. Demain, j'aurai les idées plus claires.

- Pas de souci, allons-y.

Quand ils ressortirent de l'immeuble, la foule était encore présente.

- Tiens ! Mes fans sont toujours là ! murmura Temperance en grimaçant.

- C'est la rançon de la popularité ! s'écria Booth en la rejoignant près de la voiture.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Ils m'adorent. Je voudrais simplement qu'ils arrêtent de me hurler dans la figure.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ça, Bones.

- Attends, tu veux dire que je vais être accueillie comme ça partout où je vais enquêter avec toi ?

Booth ouvrit la portière pour monter dans la voiture.

- Rappelle-toi que tu es suspecte dans une affaire d'assassinat.

Temperance poussa un juron.

- Booth, nous sommes supposés enquêter sur une affaire d'homicide. Un homicide dans lequel on m'accuse, à tort, d'être l'assassin. Regarde autour de toi. Nous n'obtiendrons aucune aide des habitants.

Il monta dans la voiture.

- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'on nous remette les clés de la ville après la parade et le concert de la fanfare en notre honneur ?

Elle poussa un soupir et s'installa sur le siège passager.

- Cette fois, j'en ai assez, je laisse tomber.

Booth se tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu peux me répéter ça en face ?

Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose quand un gros homme se glissa à travers la foule et se pencha pour frapper à la vitre de la portière. Booth baissa la glace.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, bordel de merde ? s'écria le type.

Booth fit la moue.

- Je ne sais pas, mais vous allez sûrement me le dire. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le Dr Steve Baron.

Booth jeta un regard vers Bones et lui dit :

- C'est le médecin légiste du patelin.

Temperance nota que Booth avait déjà consulté à fond la première partie du dossier. Il connaissait apparemment par cœur les noms des gens impliqués dans cette affaire.

- Exact, leur lança le gros homme. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Est-ce qu'on m'accuse d'avoir mal fait mon boulot, d'avoir raté l'autopsie de ce gosse ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Booth. Nous faisons une enquête parallèle à la vôtre et nous ne remettons pas en cause votre travail.

Baron fit la grimace.

- Mouais… en tout cas, souvenez-vous d'une chose, mister FBI. Ici, c'est mon district. C'est moi qui fais toutes les autopsies, OK ?

Booth l'interrompit :

- … désolé, mais à partir de maintenant, cette affaire est fédérale. Le Dr Brennan, ici présent, se chargera désormais des autopsies, si cela s'avère nécessaire !

Le gros type avait serré les poings et s'apprêtait à frapper Booth. Temperance se redressa sur son siège pour tenter de l'arrêter mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, la voix d'une jeune fille résonna et couvrit tous les autres cris :

- Papa, arrête et rentrons immédiatement à la maison, je t'en supplie !

Temperance se pencha pour regarder qui avait crié. Elle aperçut une fille à côté de la camionnette. Elle était pâle, les yeux hagards. On aurait dit un animal traqué.

Temperance prit bonne note de ces détails. La voix de la jeune fille tremblait lorsqu'elle avait appelé son père. Elle avait peur de quelque chose. Intéressant.

Le Dr Baron fit une moue dégoûtée à l'intention de Booth, et s'éloigna enfin. Il alla jusqu'à son véhicule. Sa fille monta la première.

Temperance regarda la camionnette s'éloigner à toute vitesse sur la petite route.

- Sympathique, ce type, fit Booth. Sa fille a l'air très cool, elle aussi.

- En effet.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Bones, je ne veux pas que tu baisses les bras. Ca n'est pas toi, là ! Je veux retrouver la Bones de ce matin, qui avait envie de se battre et de prouver à toute cette ville qu'elle est innocente du crime dont on l'accuse !

Temperance ne répondit pas et il fit démarrer le moteur du 4x4. Ils commencèrent à rouler en silence.

C'est lui qui prit la parole le premier.

- Tu te rappelles d'un détail qui pourrait nous aider ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Et si jamais c'était moi ?

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Mais sois objectif ! Harry Johnson a été tué à l'aube, aux environs de 6 heures du matin. Je n'ai pas d'alibi, seulement celui d'avoir été dans ma chambre, en train de dormir. Si jamais c'était moi…

Booth fit une grimace.

- Ca ne l'est pas.

- Oui mais… comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je jouerai ma carrière là-dessus. C'est déjà fait de toute façon.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Bones, ça suffit, ce n'est ni le moment… ni l'endroit d'être rationnel. Débarrasse-toi un peu de ta carapace et dis-toi que tu n'as pas assassiné cet homme !

Le lendemain matin, Temperance fut réveillée par des coups frappés à la porte. C'était Booth.

Il était tout sourire, comme d'habitude. Il portait un T-shirt, un pantalon de jogging et une casquette de base-ball avec le logo des Brooklyn Dodgers.

- Bien dormi, Bones ? Je vais faire un petit jogging. Ca te dit de m'accompagner ?

- Non merci, Booth.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- Oui oui, ça va.

- Ca te ferait du bien et ça te changerait les idées.

- Trop tôt pour moi.

- Dommage, tu rates quelque chose !

Booth était déçu. Il s'était fait une joie de courir avec Bones.

- On se retrouve pour le petit déjeuner, alors !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir de l'hôtel.

Temperance ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Une bonne douche chaude et elle allait être remettre le nez dans le dossier que Scott avait fait parvenir à l'hôtel, et que le réceptionniste avait remis à Booth, la veille, à leur retour.

_Flash back_

- Booth, confie-moi le dossier, s'il te plaît ? lui avait-elle demandé sur le seuil de sa chambre. Je voudrais le consulter un peu, avant de dormir.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit, Bones. C'est un dossier fédéral et c'est à moi de le consulter avant tout. Scott ne sera pas content s'il apprend que je te l'ai confié.

- Je me contrefout de ce que pense Scott ! avait-elle crié.

Des gens qui passaient dans le couloir, à ce moment-là, s'étaient retournés sur eux.

- Bones, un peu moins fort, s'il te plaît ! grogna-t-il. On n'est pas tous seuls, ici.

- Ce dossier renferme des éléments dont j'ai besoin de connaître la nature, Booth, et je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer si je n'en sais pas plus. Je n'en sais que ce que tu as bien voulu me raconter. Et ça ne me suffit pas !

Ils avaient échangé un regard profond, et Temperance avait su qu'elle avait gagné.

- Très bien, Bones. Je te le confie, mais je te préviens : je le récupère demain matin, à la première heure ! Je ne peux pas faire plus.

- Merci, Booth ! avait-elle dit et pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle lui avait posé un baiser sur la joue.

Elle était rentrée dans sa chambre, le dossier à la main, et avait refermé la porte sur son partenaire souriant béatement.

Temperance avait pris une douche rapide, s'était glissée sous les draps et avait commencé à lire les différents feuillets. Mais écrasée par la fatigue, elle s'était endormie, le dossier dans les mains.

_Fin du flash back_

Une heure plus tard, toujours plongée dans le dossier, elle entendit un petit bruit à la fenêtre. Elle regarda et découvrit le visage – souriant comme de bien entendu – de Seeley Booth.

Temperance ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Tu aurais dû venir avec moi, fit-il. Un petit jogging, c'est le meilleur moyen de commencer la journée. Je vais prendre une douche froide et on va prendre le petit déjeuner, OK ? Temperance soupira.

- Une douche froide ? Intéressant.

- On y va quand tu veux. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : pas de bonne journée sans le repas le plus important de la journée.

Il disparut rapidement de la vue de Temperance qui eut un petit sourire.

Booth et la nourriture, c'était une grande histoire d'amour.

- Alors, tu continue ? demanda Booth en avalant une gorgée de café qu'il laissa glisser lentement le long de sa gorge.

Décidément, le café de l'hôtel était une vraie merveille.

Son téléphone sonna. Il l'ignora.

- Bones, regarde-moi.

Temperance se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et regarda Booth dans les yeux.

- C'est comme tu veux, dit-il. Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense.

La sonnerie du téléphone…

- J'ai réfléchis ce matin, sous la douche, et je te dis que je continue, insista Temperance.

- Je te fais confiance parce que je sais que tu veux découvrir la vérité, tout comme moi. Nous avons beaucoup en commun. Je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison.

Le téléphone…

Booth se leva et décrocha.

Temperance vit son visage changer d'expression tandis qu'il écoutait ce qu'on lui disait.

- D'accord, nous arrivons tout de suite, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il se tourna vers elle et répondit simplement :

- Ca continue.

_A SUIVRE…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 – Quatrième jour

(1ère partie)

_Un grand merci à mes fidèles lecteurs, et merci beaucoup à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ç'est très motivant alors que j'étais prête à laisser tomber cette histoire ! Alors, surtout, continuez à m'encourager à… continuer !!! Sans vous forcer la main, bien entendu !! Merci infiniment par avance ! _

_D'autre part, il est possible que certains petits passages vous rappellent des expressions où des gestes de nos deux héros dans des épisodes de la série. C'est normal, car pour m'inspirer, je me sers que quelques petites scènes de la série. J'ai pris également quelques petits éléments du premier épisode d'X-Files (que j'adore aussi !!!) Mais je vous rassure, je me sers de ça très peu. Tout le reste vient de ma petite tête. Quelques fois, on a besoin d'un peu d'aide pour continuer à être inspirer._

_J'espère aussi que cette histoire continue à vous plaire et qu'elle plaît également aux nouveaux lecteurs. N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire !!!_

_Nous voici maintenant au matin du 4__ème__ jour des « vacances » de Booth et Brennan !!! _

_Bon, j'arrête de jacasser !!! Bonne lecture !_

_Ah, une dernière chose, c'est promis : l'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas !_

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Temperance.

- Le shérif Baxter, en personne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla-t-elle en se redressant, aussitôt sur le qui-vive.

Si le shérif appelait si tôt le matin, ce n'était pas bon signe. Pour elle.

- On a trouvé le corps d'un des « amis » de Johnson, à 10 km d'ici. Tué d'une balle en pleine tête. Comme Johnson.

- C'est pas moi ! s'écria-t-elle vivement.

- Bones, je sais bien que c'est pas toi.

- Alors va dire ça au shérif, à Scott et à la ville entière ! Je suis sûre que ça cogite déjà, dans leurs petits crânes de piafs. On y va ? dit-elle en se levant de la table du petit déjeuner.

- Oui, allons-y. On fonce, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

- C'est moi qui conduis, annonça Temperance. Je me sentirai plus en sécurité.

Il lui lança les clés.

- T'as sûrement raison !

Elle resta clouée sur place par la surprise. Elle avait dit ça comme ça, histoire de l'embêter un peu, comme elle aimait bien le faire, mais étonnamment, il avait accepté.

- Allez, Bones, tu attends quoi ? La fonte des neiges ? Go, on y va !

Il y avait une foule de policiers sur les lieux du crime. Les voitures de la brigade locale étaient toutes là, projecteurs allumés. On aurait dit qu'on tournait un film.

Dès qu'elle descendit de voiture, Temperance remarqua tout de suite que la foule de curieux se tournait vers elle et lui lançait des injures, des poings coléreux se dirigèrent vers elle. Les gens de la ville.

- Suis-moi, dit Booth, reste à mes côtés.

Il commençait à ne pas aimer du tout l'attitude des habitants et il craignait pour la sécurité de sa partenaire.

- Je ne suis pas en danger, Booth. Ces gens ne me feront pas de mal. Ils sont seulement en colère.

- Ouais, j'espère…, grinça-t-il en approchant une main près de son arme.

Juste au cas où.

Il se dirigea droit vers les deux flics qui se tenaient près de l'entrée du champ.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il. Je veux tous les détails, même les plus petits.

Les policiers se tournèrent vers lui.

- Veuillez circuler, monsieur, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Booth sortit sa plaque en soupirant.

- Agent spécial Seeley Booth et voici ma partenaire, le Dr. Temperance Brennan. Nous travaillons avec le shérif Baxter et l'agent spécial Scott.

- Désolé, monsieur, on ne vous connaissait pas encore.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda à nouveau Booth en glissant sa plaque à sa ceinture de pantalon.

- Un homme a été assassiné ici, près de la rivière.

- Il a été identifié ?

- Vous devriez poser la question au shérif. Il se trouve près de la rivière.

- OK. Merci. Bones, tu viens ? cria-t-il en se tournant vers sa partenaire. Bones ? répéta-t-il en en la voyant nulle part.

Temperance s'était déjà avancée vers le bord de la rivière. Elle aperçut une couverture. Elle la souleva lentement et découvrit le corps sans vie d'un homme. C'était bien un des trois amis de Johnson, elle le reconnaissait parfaitement. Le jeune homme était pâle, ses yeux demeuraient encore ouverts, figés sur une expression étonnée. Un trou net et propre au milieu du front.

Temperance fit un effort pour ne pas repenser à ce soir-là, à ce type, vivant, riant aux éclats tandis qu'Harry Johnson la maltraitait.

Il n'était maintenant plus qu'un cadavre, il n'était plus qu'un cas à étudier.

Elle se pencha pour l'examiner de plus près. Elle remarqua que la victime avait une de ses mains fermées. Enfilant des gants en Latex qu'elle avait toujours dans sa poche, Temperance prit la main de la victime. Sa peau était glacée. Elle ouvrit la main délicatement, sans trop de difficulté étant que la mort était récente, la raideur cadavérique n'ayant pas encore fait son ouvrage.

- Mon Dieu ! gémit-elle.

Son cœur manqua un battement et une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Dans la main de la victime se trouvait une de ses boucles d'oreilles. Un cadeau qu'elle s'était fait lors d'un voyage au Pérou.

- Non… c'est… c'est impossible…, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Un vertige l'a saisit et une barre d'angoisse apparut violement dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle parle immédiatement à Booth.

Elle se redressa en chancelant et serait tombée si deux bras forts ne l'avaient pas rattrapé au vol.

- Bones, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Booth la fixait d'un air inquiet. Sa partenaire était livide, les yeux grands ouverts, comme en état de choc.

- Bones, ça va ?

Lentement, elle baissa les yeux vers la victime et il suivit son regard. Pour découvrir la boucle d'oreille dans la main du mort. Il la reconnut immédiatement, il avait vu sa partenaire les porter régulièrement.

- C'est… c'est ma bou… boucle d'oreilles…, réussit-elle à articuler difficilement.

- Oh Bones…, souffla-t-il.

Alors elle se précipita dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter. Il la serra fort contre lui et frotta son dos dans un geste de réconfort. Il ne dit rien, ne prononça pas un mot, la laissant pleurer contre son épaule. Son corps grelottait contre le sien.

Bones, si forte, si courageuse, venait de craquer nerveusement. Cette boucle d'oreille lui appartenant dans la main d'un second mort, alors qu'elle était déjà suspectée pour le premier meurtre, c'était trop pour elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se recula hors de son étreinte. Les larmes coulaient encore sur son beau visage. Il les essuya doucement avec son pouce, puis il souleva son menton.

- Tu es bien sûr que c'est ta boucle d'oreille ? demanda-t-il en priant le ciel pour qu'elle lui dise non. C'en est peut-être une autre qui ressemble aux tiennes.

Il avait dit ça pour la rassurer et pour se rassurer, mais il savait parfaitement que c'était bien celle de Bones. Elle adorait les boucles d'oreilles, les colliers et elle en portait chaque jour. Celles-ci plus souvent car elle semblait les apprécier particulièrement.

A cet instant, le shérif Baxter s'approcha d'eux. Il aperçut la boucle d'oreille dans la main de la victime.

- Est-ce que cette boucle d'oreille vous appartient, Dr. Brennan ?

Temperance regarda Booth, puis le shérif. Mentir ne servirait à rien, juste à l'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans les ennuis.

- Oui.

- Bones, s'il te plaît, une fois dans ta vie, si tu pouvais te taire !

Booth, agacé, souffla fortement.

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous, dit le shérif. Dr. Brennan, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Karl Foster.

- Non, il n'en est pas question, je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça ! s'écria Booth.

- Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant une cour de justice, continua le shérif, sans faire attention à ce que lui criait l'agent du FBI.

Docilement, Temperance se tourna et tendit ses mains, dos au shérif, qui lui passa aussitôt les menottes.

- Oh, Bones ! Non, mais je rêve, pincez-moi !

- Ca va aller, Booth, je t'assure. J'ai pleuré un bon coup, je me suis vidée de mon angoisse et maintenant, je suis prête à me défendre. Encore.

Booth la fixait, l'air interrogatif, peu persuadé de la véracité de ces paroles qui sonnaient un peu trop faux pour lui.

- Je t'assure, je m'en sens capable. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui est tué cet homme.

- Bones…

- Et je le prouverai.

- On y va, Dr. Brennan.

Le shérif la fit asseoir sur le siège arrière d'une voiture de police, puis il se tourna vers Booth.

Booth se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête. Quelqu'un en voulait à sa partenaire et il était plus décidé que jamais à trouver qu'y avait tramé ce petit jeu. Et quand il le trouverait, il lui ferait comprendre, à sa façon, qu'on ne touchait pas à l'intégrité de sa partenaire.

- Agent Booth, j'emmène votre collègue au poste de police pour l'interroger.

- Je vous suis. Je ne la quitterai pas.

- Comme vous voulez, je ne peux pas vous en empêcher.

- Manquerait plus que ça, grogna Booth en montant au volant de son 4x4.

Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et colla au train de la voiture du shérif. Ses doigts tambourinaient nerveusement sur le volant en cuir. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus glauque.

Il glissa une main nerveuse dans ses courts cheveux et poussa un soupir profond.

Il avait l'impression de rêver, de se trouver dans une autre réalité. Une réalité où Bones, sa chère partenaire, était devenue un dangereux serial-killer. Où elle était traquée par la police comme un animal.

Il ricana. C'était impossible. Pas Bones. Bon, elle avait un tempérament fougueux, certes, mais de là à tuer tous ceux qui l'avaient agressé, l'autre soir, il y avait une sacrée marge. Voir même un océan d'impossibilité.

Il frotta ses yeux. La femme qui se trouvait dans la voiture de devant, celle qui avait des menottes, celles qui était à nouveau suspectée de meurtre, était celle qu'il… aimait.

La vérité le frappa comme un éclair. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et le 4x4 fit une embardée sur la route.

Oui, il aimait sa partenaire, oui, il était tombé raide dingue amoureux de Bones. Il s'en doutait déjà bien un peu, depuis quelques temps, des petits signes par-ci par là, mais là, de la savoir menottée, traitée comme une meurtrière, lui fit éclater la vérité au grand jour.

L'agent spécial Seeley Booth aimait sa partenaire, le Dr. Temperance Brennan !

Celle-là même qu'on emmenait au poste de police pour l'interroger sur un nouveau meurtre dont elle était, encore une fois, suspecte. Celle-là même qu'il se jura d'aider le plus possible, de toutes ses forces. Celle qui méritait qu'il joue sa carrière. Encore une fois.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, s'étant laissé distancé par la voiture du shérif, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

_Bones, je t'aime et je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là, je te le jure ! _

Il resserra sa poigne sur le volant.

Soudain, son portable se mit à sonner. Il le sortit rapidement de sa poche et fixa l'écran bleu.

Angela.

Il jura. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien lui raconter ?

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 – 4ème jour

(2ème partie)

_Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité à lire ma fic, ça me vraiment très plaisir. Et vos reviews si sympathiques m'ont encouragé à continuer. J'adore les lire. Vous êtes tous super !!! Merci merci merci !_

_Voici donc le chapitre 8 que je viens juste de terminer et que je m'empresse de mettre en ligne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Envoyez-moi tout plein de reviews !_

Assise à l'arrière de la voiture du shérif, Temperance était effondrée. Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Sa boucle d'oreille dans la main de la victime était son billet d'entrée directe dans une cellule de la prison du comté.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge ainsi qu'un sanglot qu'elle ravala aussitôt.

Pas question de pleurer. Pas question de faire ce plaisir au shérif qui l'observait dans son rétroviseur.

Elle redressa la tête et lui rendit son regard. Pour elle, l'enquête était terminée, mais elle avait encore Booth. Elle avait encore son partenaire. Elle avait encore son ami.

Elle tourna son regard vers le paysage qui défilait sur sa droite. Cette fois-ci, c'est vacances étaient irrémédiablement foutues. Et celles de Booth aussi.

Les larmes menaçaient à chaque instant, mais Temperance réussit à les contenir. Elle se retourna et regarda par la vitre arrière. Le 4x4 de Booth s'était éloigné, il ne collait plus à la voiture de police, comme tout à l'heure. Elle savait qu'il était en colère, elle l'avait vu à son regard. En colère contre elle et contre le shérif.

Mais il l'aiderait, elle le savait. Il trouverait l'assassin qui lui mettait ces crimes sur le dos. Et il lui ferait payer. Très cher.

Temperance se sentit soudain bien mieux après avoir pensé à son partenaire. Elle se retourna à nouveau et vit la voiture de Booth presque collée au pare-chocs de la voiture du shérif.

Elle eut un sourire.

- Booth, répondit-il tout en continuant à surveiller la voiture du shérif.

- Booth, enfin ! s'écria Angela à l'autre bout de la ligne. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Je n'arrive pas à joindre Brennan, je n'ai que sa messagerie ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux ?

_Qu'allait--il bien pouvoir lui répondre ? Votre amie est en route pour la prison !_

Non, c'était pas la bonne réponse. Ca ne servirait qu'à affoler la jeune femme. Il savait que Bones ne serait pas heureuse qu'il ait raconté toute la vérité à Angela. Sinon, elle lui aurait déjà tout dit. Il fallait donc lui mentir.

Aussi, il décida de prendre une voix joyeuse, ainsi elle ne s'imaginerait rien.

_Quoique, avec Angela…_, pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Angela ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y a un problème ?

- Oui, un sacré foutu problème ! J'ai besoin de joindre Brennan ! Où est-elle ?

_En route pour la prison,_ pensa-t-il, plein de colère.

- Elle est…, commença-t-il tout en fixant la route.

_Merde, il avait un trou ! Vite, Seeley, dépêche-toi de trouver quelque chose d'original !_

Mais rien ne venait, il était trop tendu et son cerveau tournait beaucoup trop vite à propos de sa partenaire. Aussi, il sortit de ses lèvres la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Elle dort.

_Bravo, là, t'as fait fort ! Tu es nul pour les improvisations, mon pauvre Seeley…_

A l'autre bout de la ligne, il y eut un blanc.

- Quoi ? Elle DORT ? répéta la voix interloquée d'Angela.

- Eh ben, oui, elle dort… Elle est…

Il déglutit difficilement.

- … elle est très fatiguée…

_De mieux en mieux, tu t'enfonces, mon vieux…_

- Pourquoi elle est fatiguée ? Elle est en vacances, elle devrait être en pleine forme ! Booth, je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas normal ! Dites-moi la vérité, où est-elle ?

Angela criait presque dans le téléphone et il dut reculer l'appareil de son oreille. Elle allait le rendre sourd, si elle continuait à hurler ainsi.

- Bones n'est nulle part, Angela. Elle est dans son lit et elle dort. Et arrêtez de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd !

Il poussa un profond soupir et décida de continuer à s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans le mensonge.

_Seigneur, je vous demande pardon…_

Il fallait qu'il raccroche, la voiture du shérif creusait encore davantage l'écart devant lui.

- Booth…, grogna-t-elle.

- Ecoutez, Angela, Bones et moi avons…

Il savait qu'il allait s'attirer les foudres de sa partenaire, mais tant pis. Il n'avait pas le choix ni le temps de fignoler son mensonge et il devait raccrocher très rapidement.

- Vous avez quoi ? demanda Angela d'une voix sèche, mais un peu plus basse.

- Eh bien, nous avons… nous avons… (Il déglutit difficilement.) … tellement fait l'amour que… que Bones est crevée et elle dort pour récupérer. J'ai rangé son portable dans son sac pour que la sonnerie ne la réveille pas.

Il termina sa phrase à toute allure.

Le cerveau cogitant à 100 à l'heure, il crut entendre la voix de sa partenaire hurler dans sa tête que c'était un malade et qu'il devait aller à l'asile.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, il entendit Angela déglutir bruyamment, puis éclater de rire.

- Alors c'était donc vrai, j'ai cru que vous me racontiez un bobard, l'autre jour. Sacré Brennan, eh bien si j'avais su que vous deux, c'était à ce point… Woah !!! Faut que je raconte ça à Hodgins !

Booth leva les yeux au ciel. Il venait là de signer son arrêt de mort. Tant pis, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de mentir. De mentir effrontément.

Il prierait davantage à l'église, pour se faire pardonner.

- Angela, il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai…

Il se racla la gorge.

- … j'ai un rendez-vous urgent, je dois raccrocher. A plus tard. Je dirai à Bones de vous rappeler.

Avant qu'Angela ait pu dire un mot de plus, il avait déjà coupé la communication.

Glissant le portable dans la poche de sa veste, il passa une main lasse sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Il appuya à nouveau sur l'accélérateur et le 4x4 fit un bond en avant, raccourcissant très vite l'espace qui s'était creusé entre les deux véhicules.

Fronçant les yeux, il crut apercevoir le visage de sa partenaire, au travers de la vitre arrière, qui semblait le fixer. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvris. Plus rien.

Le shérif Baxter stoppa la voiture devant le porche du poste de police. Il descendit et se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte arrière. Il ouvrit celle-ci et fit descendre Temperance.

Alors qu'elle sortait du véhicule, Temperance vit le 4x4 de Booth s'arrêter brusquement derrière eux. Il en descendit et se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.

- Agent Booth, vous ne pourrez pas assister à l'interrogatoire du Dr. Brennan, dit le shérif en resserrant les menottes de Temperance.

- Hé ! vous me faites mal, grogna-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'écria Booth, d'un un air agressif.

- Parce que c'est moi et l'agent Scott qui allons l'interroger. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir l'attendre à l'extérieur.

Booth se rapprocha très près de Baxter.

- N'oubliez pas, Baxter, que je m'occupe AUSSI de cette affaire, sous les ordres du FBI de Washington, grogna-t-il. Je vais appeler mon chef Cullen et s'il me donne l'autorisation d'y participer, j'y participerais, que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Faites comme vous voulez, Agent Booth, mais pour l'instant, c'est moi qui commande ici, et je vous donne l'ordre de rester dehors.

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard, pas décidé, ni l'un ni l'autre à lâcher l'affaire.

- Je t'en prie, Booth, fait ce qu'il dit ! s'écria Temperance. Et appelle Cullen !

- Bones, je…

- S'il te plaît, Booth… fais-le pour moi…

Elle le suppliait du regard et il craqua. Ce regard qu'elle avait… Ce regard triste mais déterminé à la fois.

Il ressentit alors une brutale envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, comme il l'avait déjà fait si souvent, lui murmurer à l'oreille des paroles apaisantes, et surtout, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Et puis l'embrasser, jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Elle était à bout, mais tenait le choc, comme la grande anthropologue qu'elle était. C'est pour cette force de caractère et ce tempérament houleux qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il l'aimait telle qu'elle était.

- Très bien, Bones, comme tu voudras. Je ne serai pas loin si jamais tu…

- Avancez, Dr. Brennan, l'interrompit le shérif. Une jolie petite cellule vous attend !

Après un dernier regard qu'ils échangèrent, il regarda Bones s'éloigner, la tête haute.

Comme il se détournait afin de rejoindre son véhicule pour appeler Cullen, il aperçut soudain quelque chose qui retint son attention.

La fille du Dr. Baron venait d'émerger d'un buisson. Elle avança dans la lumière.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, sur le parking, elle avait l'air d'une sauvageonne, d'une Grunge. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ressemblait carrément à la fiancée de Dracula. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, dressés sur sa tête, sa tenue gothique était maculée de boue et déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Son visage était rouge et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, emportant avec elles du rimmel noir.

Au grand étonnement de Booth, elle s'avança vers lui.

- Je dois vous parler, dit-elle simplement.

- A quel sujet ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Au sujet de votre collègue et des meurtres.

Il l'observa quelques instants. Elle semblait complètement à côté de la plaque, mais son attitude lui sembla décidée. Elle maintint son regard, sans flancher une seule fois.

- Venez, dit-il soudain. Allons dans un endroit tranquille. Un endroit où nous pourrons parler.

Elle continuait à le fixer sans parler, complètement partie dans son trip.

- J'ai vu un café, un peu plus loin, continua Booth. Nous pourrions aller là.

Le shérif fit asseoir Temperance dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant. Il défit ses menottes pour les attacher au bras de la chaise.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et poussa un profond soupir. Elle était revenue à la case départ.

Fermant les yeux un court instant, elle les rouvrit pour découvrir l'agent Scott qui entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

Il fixa aussitôt son regard sur elle et eut un petit sourire. Temperance eut envie de le gifler pour faire disparaître ce sourire moqueur de ses lèvres.

- Dr. Brennan, vous voilà de retour parmi nous. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Il vint s'asseoir face à elle et le shérif lui tendit le dossier. Il le parcourut rapidement d'un œil, puis porta à nouveau son regard sur Temperance.

- Hmmm… Alors, une de vos boucles d'oreille a été retrouvée dans la main d'une seconde victime. Tssss tsss, ça, c'est pas bon pour vous, Mlle Brennan.

- Je n'ai pas tué cet homme.

- Bien sûr, et le premier non plus, vous ne l'avez pas tué. Vous trouvez pas que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, tout ça ? Alors, dites-moi comment est arrivée votre boucle d'oreille dans la main de…

Il relut quelques lignes.

- … de Karl Foster. Hmmm… je lis que c'était un des trois amis de la victime.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- Etrange, non ?

Temperance ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer.

- Très bien, Dr. Brennan, à ce que je vois, vous n'allez pas être très coopérative. Comme d'habitude.

- Je parlerai lorsque mon partenaire sera ici. C'est lui qui mène l'enquête. Pas vous, agent Scott.

- Faux. J'ai aussi le droit de mettre mon nez dans cette affaire, tout autant que notre cher agent Booth.

- Vous pouvez me mettre tout de suite dans une cellule, je ne parlerai pas. Je n'ai rien à dire, juste que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tué, c'est tout.

Elle redressa fièrement la tête et le fixa.

- Je veux Booth.

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant une longue minute.

- Ce que je vais vous dire va sûrement vous paraître étrange, Mlle Brennan, mais j'aime votre force de caractère. J'aime le combat avec un partenaire qui tient la route.

Il se tourna vers Baxter.

- Où est l'agent spécial Seeley Booth ?

- Je lui ai demandé d'attendre dehors.

- Allez me le chercher, je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi. Et comme cette jeune personne a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête…

- Je vais envoyer un de mes hommes le récupérer.

Baxter sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Dr. Brennan, je voudrais que vous compreniez bien une chose, une chose essentielle : vous êtes la suspecte et je suis le vilain agent du FBI qui cherche la vérité. Nous avons la réputation d'employer toutes les méthodes pour faire parler les suspects. Et croyez-moi, vous allez parler.

Il n'y avait personne dans le petit café. La serveuse avait l'air de mourir d'ennui. Elle vint leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient prendre, et soupira avec lassitude quand Booth demanda deux cafés.

Curieusement, la serveuse ne posa aucune question sur l'allure gothique de la jeune fille. Elle avait dû en voir d'autres. On ne travaille pas dans un café sans voir passer de drôles de gens dans de drôles d'états.

Booth attendit que la jeune fille se calme et commence à boire son café, puis lui demanda doucement :

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, merci. Je ne mange pratiquement jamais. Je bois, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas ? demanda Booth.

- Pas nécessaire.

- Et que buvez-vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenant d'avaler une autre gorgée de son café. Il lui parlait comme on parle à une enfant. Cette gamine avait en fait dix-huit ou vingt ans.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Kate. Kate Baron.

- Que faisiez-vous dehors, cachée dans les buissons ? Je suis persuadé que vous n'avez pas pour habitude vous cacher ainsi.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Non.

Elle avait l'air effrayé, ne sachant plus vraiment qui elle était et où elle se trouvait.

Soudain, elle se mit à sangloter, puis à pleurer, le visage caché dans ses mains.

- Calmez-vous, Kate, tout va bien.

- Vous allez me protéger ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Vous allez me défendre ? Vous allez m'aider ?

- Vous aider à quoi ? demanda Booth.

Kate le regarda.

- C'est moi qui aie tué Harry Johnson et Karl Foster.

_A suivre…_

_Allez allez, un petit clic en bas pour me faire encore plus plaisir… Bises_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 – Quatrième jour

(3ème partie)

_Un énorme merci à vous pour vos reviews toujours aussi sympathiques et qui me donne du courage toujours plus loin pour continuer. Ca va ? Vous ne vous lassez pas de ma fic ? J'espère que non ! _

_Alors voici le chapitre 9. _

_Envoyez-moi tout plein de reviews !_

Temperance ne pouvait plus se mentir.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de croire que cette enquête était une affaire ordinaire, que les sacro-saintes sciences lui fourniraient toutes les réponses, ou que l'entraînement « made in FBI » de Booth lui permettrait d'arrêter le coupable.

Mais le pire de tout, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait plus croire non plus que Booth allait la sortir de là.

Il allait être difficile de convaincre l'agent Scott et le shérif Baxter de son innocence. Ce serait même sûrement impossible. Elle n'y croyait pas elle-même aujourd'hui. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse très attention à la façon dont elle allait présenter les choses. Son avenir allait être remis en cause, sans parler de son travail à l'Institut Jefferson. Ces patrons risquaient de la remercier pour tous les services rendus.

Temperance ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Elle voulait que Booth et elle continuent à travailler ensemble. Elle voulait l'aider. Elle avait vu suffisamment de choses bizarres et elle avait envie s'en savoir plus. Booth avait raison à son sujet, elle était comme lui, elle était obsédée par la vérité, la connaissance. Elle avait besoin de_savoir_, quel que soit le prix à payer.

Travailler sans Booth, ce serait comme si… si on lui arrachait quelque chose de vital, quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de vivre normalement, quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de respirer. Son partenaire lui manquait, sa présence rassurante et réconfortante, son regard, son sourire charmeur. Tout ça lui manquait. Elle était devenue accro à Booth. Elle était…

… tombée amoureuse de lui.

_Oui, c'était donc ça, elle était tombée amoureuse de Booth, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et c'est maintenant qu'elle risquait de finir sa vie en prison qu'elle le découvrait…_

_Angela avait raison…_

_Brennan, tu n'as jamais rien vu plus loin que le bout de ton nez en amour_…, se morigéna-t-elle.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle vit que l'agent Scott l'observait, il ne s'en cachait pas.

_Je hais ce type !_ pensa-t-elle en fixant, à son tour, son regard dans le sien. _Il ne me fait pas peur !__Mais que fait donc le shérif et Booth, ils en mettent un temps à revenir ! _

Soudain, comme pour répondre à sa question, la porte se rouvrit sur Baxter… seul.

_Mais où est Booth ?_ pensa Temperance en sentant son cœur s'affoler.

- L'agent Booth est introuvable, expliqua le shérif en refermant la porte derrière lui. Mes hommes l'ont cherché aux alentours, mais il n'est plus là.

Scott poussa un soupir.

- Tant pis, on fera sans lui. Je suis désolé, Mlle Brennan, mais il va falloir parler maintenant. Sans Booth.

------------

- Il est temps de me dire la vérité, fit soudain la voix de Booth.

Kate sursauta.

- On ne ment pas à un agent fédéral, mademoiselle.

Cette fois, il avait changé de ton. Il exigeait une réponse à sa question. Plus d'attitude paternelle. Il était du FBI et il posait des questions !

Kate se mordit la lèvre, ne dit rien pendant un long moment et baissa les yeux. Mais Booth la regardait fixement.

- Oui, fit-elle d'une petite voix. C'est moi.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Il allait lui faire dire la vérité, même s'il fallait toute la journée et toute la nuit pour la convaincre de parler.

- Je ne sais pas.

Booth haussa les épaules.

- On ne tue pas des gens sans avoir une bonne raison.

Kate baissa les yeux.

- Vous connaissiez ces deux hommes ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Booth poussa un long soupir et tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. La journée allait être longue. Et pendant ce temps, Bones était interrogée par Scott et Baxter. Qui sait ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire ?

_Si jamais ils la brutalisent…_, songea-t-il en serrant la mâchoire, _ils devront en répondre devant moi_.

- Kate, je vous ai posé une question : connaissiez-vous Harry Johnson et Karl Foster ?

Kate hésita, bafouilla, puis finit par dire :

- Oui. Karl et Harry étaient… étaient l'un des nôtres.

- Des vôtres ?

- La promotion 2006. Nous étions dans la même université.

- Et les deux autres hommes ?

- Jimmy et Max Swenson. Deux frères.

- Où sont-ils actuellement ?

- Je ne sais pas.

La jeune fille secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens plus. Je ne sais pas si je les ai tué aussi.

Elle se remit à pleurer.

Ses larmes n'empêchèrent pas Booth d'insister :

- Vous étiez la petite amie de l'un d'entre eux ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Harry. Mais je ne dois rien dire, rien du tout…

- Rien du tout à propos de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous n'êtes pas supposée raconter ?

En temps normal, si Bones avait été là, elle lui aurait déjà fait signe de se calmer, d'y aller mollo. Cette fille était, de toute évidence, en état de choc, mais il devait continuer à la questionner. Il se rapprochait de la solution de cette énigme, et il fallait faire vite. Pour Bones.

- Il ne faut pas que je dise… à propos du bébé et à propos d'Harry…

- Quel bébé ?

- Je… j'attends un… un bébé.

- Vous attendez un bébé d'Harry ? Est-ce qu'il savait que vous étiez enceinte ?

- Je voulais ce… ce bébé, mais Harry… lui, il… il en voulait pas. Il… il voulait que j'avorte…

Elle s'arrêta et se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

-----------

- Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire, agent Scott. Je n'ai pas tué ces deux hommes, ça s'arrête là. Tout ça est un malheureux concours de circonstances et pour lequel vous m'accusez à tort. J'en ai assez de vos suppositions malsaines. Je veux que vous me libériez ou sinon, je porte plainte contre vous. J'ai le bras long, vous savez.

- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, Dr Brennan, répondit-il en ricanant. Mais moi, au contraire de vous, je peux vous mettre en prison jusqu'à la fin de votre vie quand on prouvera que c'est bien vous qui avez tué ces deux hommes.

- C'est faux ! cria Temperance en se levant brusquement.

Ses bras partirent douloureusement en arrière, ayant oublié qu'ils étaient attachés aux bras de la chaise.

- Vous savez quoi, agent Scott, je vous déteste !

- C'est dommage, car moi, voyez-vous, je vous aime bien. J'aime votre caractère houleux, prête à mordre et à ne jamais laisser le dernier mot à celui ou celle qui est en face de vous. Vous êtes un adversaire difficile, mais combatif. Sincèrement, j'envie l'agent Booth, obligé de vous supporter toute la journée, j'aimerai être à sa place. En deux mots, vous me plaisez, Dr Brennan.

_Mais ma parole, il me fait du gringue ! Complètement givré, celui-là !_

- Pas la peine de me faire des compliments, je ne parlerai pas. J'attendrai Booth le temps qu'il faudra et l'avis de Cullen avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Temperance se rassit sur sa chaise.

_Crétin !_

_---------- _

Booth prit la main de Kate. Sa peau était toujours glacée.

Elle le regarda.

- C'est vous qui avez mis les bijoux de ma partenaire sur les lieux des crimes ?

Kate détourna la tête et porta ses yeux par la fenêtre. Son regard sembla se perdre au-delà de la campagne, au-delà de l'horizon, au-delà d'elle-même.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle sans un regard pour lui.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

La voix de Booth était montée d'un cran dans les aigus. Il commençait à perdre patience.

- Je ne sais pas… Je… je… L'autre soir, quand Harry a agressé votre… votre partenaire, il avait bu plus que d'habitude, j'ai… j'ai vu qu'elle lui plaisait, je le connais bien… il la voulait… il la désirait… comme moi il m'avait désiré… auparavant…

- Je ne vous ai pas vu à l'hôtel, ce soir-là ? dit-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

- J'étais restée… dehors, Harry ne voulait pas que… que j'entre avec eux, j'ai tout vu par la fenêtre.

- Vous l'avez tué parce que vous étiez jalouse ?

- Je… Votre partenaire allait me prendre mon Harry !

Elle tourna enfin à nouveau son regard vers lui.

- Harry ne… il ne voulait pas du bébé, je… je sais qu'il… qu'il allait me quitter, et votre partenaire qui…

- Comment avez-vous fait pour prendre ses bijoux ? questionna Booth en élevant à nouveau la voix. Ils étaient enfermés dans sa chambre !

Kate hésita de nouveau.

- Le matin suivant, à l'aube, je suis allé à l'appartement de Harry. Prétextant que j'avais besoin de discuter avec lui, il m'a fait entrer. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à sa chambre, et là, je lui ai mis une balle entre les deux yeux.

La jeune fille semblait aller mieux maintenant qu'elle lui avouait tout. Son langage était clair et net. Comme si elle était soulagée de tout lui avouer. Comme si elle se libérait d'un terrible poids.

- Ensuite, je suis allée guetter votre partenaire à l'hôtel, je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle allait quitter sa chambre. Puis je vous ai vu partir tous les deux. Alors, je suis entrée dans sa chambre, par la fenêtre, et j'ai pris une bague et une paire de boucles d'oreilles, un peu au hasard. Je ne cherchais rien de particulier, juste une preuve à mettre sur les lieux du crime, pour la faire accuser.

- Ensuite ?

- Ensuite, je suis retournée à l'appartement d'Harry, avant que la police ne découvre son corps. J'ai placé la bague sous le lit.

Booth serrait les mâchoires et les poings pour ne pas exploser de rage. Cette gamine avait mis sa partenaire dans une situation très délicate et pour ça, il la haïssait.

- Et pour Karl Foster, comment avez-vous procédé ?

Kate n'avait plus la force de continuer.

Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains et se mit à sangloter d'une façon hystérique.

Booth se leva et sortit une paire de menottes de sa poche.

- Kate Baron, je vous arrête pour le meurtre d'Harry Johnson et de Karl Foster. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant une cour de justice.

Il s'approcha et lui passa les menottes sans qu'elle fasse un geste pour se défendre.

- Suivez-moi.

Il la poussa devant lui, devant le regard étonné de tous les clients du café.

Soudain, les portes du restaurant s'ouvrirent et le Dr. Baron fit son entrée, suivi par une foule complètement en délire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ma fille ! cria-t-il en voyant les menottes aux poignets de Kate.

- Je l'arrête pour meurtre et je l'emmène au poste de police, où je l'interrogerais.

- Quoi ? Ma fille n'a jamais tué personne !

Il leva un poing rageur vers Booth.

---------

- Très bien, Mlle Brennan, puisque vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, vous allez passer la nuit dans une jolie cellule, ça vous fera peut-être réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ?

Temperance releva fièrement la tête.

- Ca me donnera des renseignements pour une scène d'un de mes prochains romans.

Scott la fixa quelques instants en plissant les yeux, et elle lui rendit son regard.

- Baxter, accompagnez le Dr Brennan dans sa cellule. Je repasserai la voir demain matin. Peut-être que d'ici là, elle aura changé d'avis.

- Ne comptez pas là-dessus, agent Scott !

- Très bien. Suivez-moi, dit le shérif en détachant les menottes de Temperance et en lui rattachant les mains dans le dos.

Il la poussa devant lui jusqu'à une cellule où il la fit entrer sans trop de ménagement. Il referma la porte à double tour et, après un dernier regard vers elle, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Temperance se laissa tomber sur le grabat qui servait de lit. Elle avait essayé de paraître fière, mais elle n'en menait pas large et ses nerfs menaçaient de craquer d'ici peu.

_Booth, où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi et vite !_

Puis sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, ses larmes se mirent à couler.

_A suivre…_

_Allez, un petit clic en bas !!! Merci d'avance !!! Bisous !_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 – Quatrième jour

(4ème partie)

_Encore une fois, un gros gros merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et surtout à toutes vos reviews qui me font un immense à plaisir à les découvrir et à les lire…_

_Voici le chapitre 10… Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas mes petites reviews…_

Libérant une de ses mains, Booth dégaina rapidement son arme.

- Si vous approchez, Baron, je serai obligé de faire usage de mon arme, grogna-t-il en pointant le canon sur le médecin.

- Papa, arrête, je t'en supplie! cria Kate en pleurant. C'est moi qui aie tué Harry et Karl. C'est MOI !!!

- Non, tu es folle, ce n'est pas toi, tu délires, c'est cette femme du FBI, je le sais !!!

Le cœur plein de rage, Booth maintenait toujours son arme braquée sur Baron. Ses doigts avaient blanchis sur la crosse et son index caressait la gâchette.

- Baron, je vous demande de bien vouloir reculer et de calmer cette foule en délire, je dois sortir.

- Non non, vous n'emmènerez pas ma fille, elle n'ira pas en prison! Jamais ! Je vais vous tuer, salopard !

Cette fois-ci, le médecin chargea sur lui comme un taureau, tout en sortant une arme de sa veste. Il pointa son flingue droit devant. Il allait tirer.

Kate cria quand elle entendit la détonation résonner à ces oreilles. Elle hurla quand elle vit son père tomber au sol, une balle dans l'épaule.

- PAPA !! PAPA !!!

Elle se précipita vers lui, entraînant Booth dans son sillage alors qu'il n'avait pas lâché les menottes. Il rangea son arme dans son holster d'épaule, puis sortit tout aussitôt son téléphone portable.

- Ici, l'agent spécial Seeley Booth ! Envoyez-moi tout de suite une ambulance au motel-café de Bellefleur. Blessure par balle au niveau de l'épaule pour un homme. Crise de nerfs pour une jeune fille enceinte. Suspectée de meurtre. Dépêchez-vous !

Il raccrocha et tira Kate pour la faire asseoir sur une chaise afin de l'attacher avec ses menottes. Puis il se dirigea vers Baron qui gémissait en se tenant l'épaule.

- Baron, je vous arrête pour tentative d'assassinat sur un agent fédéral et entrave à la justice. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant une cour de justice.

Il sortit une seconde paire de menottes et les glissa autour des poignets grassouillets du médecin qui grogna quand il les referma. Il se tourna vers la serveuse.

- Donnez-moi des serviettes ! cria-t-il à son intention.

La jeune femme se précipita vers lui avec quelques torchons propres qu'il appliqua aussitôt sur la blessure de l'homme. Celle-ci saignait abondamment, mais n'était pas mortelle. Il serait bon pour une opération et une immobilisation tout au plus. Puis il irait en prison, avec sa fille.

- Ne bougez pas, Baron, les secours arrivent.

- Je vous hais, agent Booth, vous et votre petite copine ! Vous avez détruit ma famille !

- Ca suffit, Baron, je n'ai pas détruit votre famille. Si vous aviez été à l'écoute de votre fille, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Baron se mit à pleurer, accompagnant sa fille qui gémissait maintenant, le visage contre sa poitrine.

Booth sortit du café et la foule, tout à l'heure en délire, s'était tue et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. L'affaire était terminée et Bones serait bientôt libre et lavée de tout soupçon. Ils pourraient enfin reprendre leurs vacances, cette fois-ci, encore plus méritées qu'auparavant.

Il sortit son portable et appela le shérif Baxter.

-----------

Temperance avait fini par s'allonger sur le grabat, malgré les quelques cafards qui couraient sur la couverture. Elle les avait chassé d'une main lasse et s'était allongée, les yeux fixés au plafond, perdues dans des pensées confuses, voyant l'avenir en noir, dans une prison fédérale, avec d'autres femmes meurtrières.

Sauf que elle, elle n'était pas une meurtrière. Jamais elle ne l'avait été et jamais elle ne le serait.

Elle tenta de résister au sommeil, mais à chaque seconde qui passait, ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Dans une dernière tentative d'échapper au sommeil, elle pensa à Booth qui avait disparu et qui ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Son partenaire qu'elle aimait. De tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

Quand enfin ses yeux se fermèrent complètement, elle entendit une sonnerie de téléphone résonner quelque part, derrière la porte blindée, puis elle sombra dans le sommeil.

- Bones ! Bones ! Réveille-toi !

La voix douce parlait à son oreille tandis qu'une main ferme agitait son bras. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir Booth, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_Depuis combien de temps je ne l'ai pas vu sourire comme ça ?_ pensa-t-elle en émergeant lentement du sommeil.

- Booth, pourquoi souris-tu bêtement comme ça? Je sais que je suis toujours mal coiffée quand je me réveille. C'est pas une raison pour te fiche de moi.

Machinalement, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre un peu d'ordre. Soudain, elle sursauta.

- Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Le shérif t'a cherché partout, tu étais introuvable! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais, bon sang ?

- Je travaillais, chère partenaire. Qu'est-ce que tu t'ais imaginé ? Que je t'avais abandonné ?

- Non non… je ne sais pas… En fait, je n'ai pensé à rien en particulier. Simplement, je me suis demandé où tu étais, c'est tout. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- T'étais où ?

- Je discutais avec la meurtrière de Harry Johnson et Karl Foster.

- Ah bon, oui, donc tu travaillais.

Puis réalisant soudain ce que venait de lui dire son partenaire.

- Quoi ? Tu as trouvé le meurtrier ? s'exclama-t-elle en se levant vivement de son grabat.

- Hé oui, fit-il tout fier de lui. Elle est sous les verrous et son père avec.

- Elle ?

- Oui, elle. La meurtrière qui t'a mis toute cette affaire sur le dos n'est autre que la fille de Steve Baron, Kate.

- La jeune fille que nous avons aperçue l'autre soir sur le parking ?

- Elle-même en personne.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Oh, Bones, c'est une longue histoire et si tu veux bien, je te la raconterai plus tard, au coin du feu. Pour l'instant, tu es libre et on va sortir d'ici en quatrième vitesse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je suis libre ?

Temperance avait dit ça comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

_Libre? Je suis vraiment libre, libre de vivre enfin mes vacances ! Seigneur, que c'est bon d'entendre ça !_

- Libre comme l'air. Alors, si tu veux bien te donner la peine…, dit-il avec un grand sourire tandis qu'il lui montrait la porte de sortie.

- Toute la peine que tu veux, dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Ils sortirent sur le perron du poste de police et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec le shérif Baxter qui surveillait de près les allées et venues de ses hommes qui ramenaient les deux prisonniers.

En apercevant la jeune fille, Temperance ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller.

- Mademoiselle, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Tuer ces hommes et me faire porter leurs meurtres ?

Kate la fixa avec des yeux mouillés et écarquillés.

- Je… je suis désolée…

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre à Temperance. Le policier la poussa en direction de la cellule que Temperance venait de quitter.

- Viens, dit Booth en posant une main sur son dos. Rentrons à l'hôtel. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

- Un instant!

Se retournant, ils découvrirent l'agent Scott qui se tenait là, les mains sur les hanches et les fixant d'un air ironique.

- Mlle Brennan, où partez-vous donc si vite ? Nous n'en avons pas terminé, tous les deux.

- Je…, commença Temperance, mais Booth l'arrêta aussitôt en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Laisse-moi faire, Bones, maintenant c'est entre lui et moi. Va m'attendre dans la voiture.

- Mais Booth, je…

- S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis. J'arrive tout de suite. Allez, va, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je ne…

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en soulevant les sourcils, son petit sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

- OK OK, j'y vais !

Après un dernier regard à Scott, elle tourna les talons et quitta le poste de police en poussant un gros soupir. Enfin, cette affaire était terminée. Elle allait pouvoir reprendre le cours de ses vacances.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage, puis l'offrit au soleil qui chauffait déjà l'atmosphère de ces doux rayons. Ca la changea de l'air humide de la cellule. Elle se dirigea vers le 4x4 de Booth et s'y installa, laissant décompresser son corps et son esprit.

Malgré tout, elle se remit à penser à la jeune fille qui avait tué ces deux hommes. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Elle est si jeune. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Et pourquoi l'avait-elle fait accuser ?

C'était la question qui tarabustait le plus Temperance. Booth allait devoir lui expliquer tout ça en long en large et en travers. Elle ne retournerait pas à ses vacances sans une bonne explication. Après, son esprit serait complètement apaisé.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa prendre au bonheur de se sentir libre.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle entendit la portière conducteur s'ouvrir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son partenaire qui la regardait en souriant.

- On fait une petite sieste, Bones ?

- Je ne dormais pas.

- Si, tu dormais.

- Non, je ne dormais pas.

- Si.

- Non.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Ca y est, ils reprenaient leurs querelles. Tout était revenu comme avant. Comme au bon vieux temps.

- Et Scott ? demanda Temperance.

- T'inquiète pas, je me suis expliqué avec lui, il ne t'ennuiera plus. Le shérif non plus. J'ai tout réglé. Cullen s'y est mis aussi.

- Alors, il m'aime un petit peu, ton chef ?

- Un petit peu, oui.

- Alors, cette fois-ci, c'est bien terminé ? Vraiment terminé ?

- Complètement terminé. Tu peux te relaxer.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De ce que tu as fait.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Kate a avoué spontanément.

- Tu ne l'as pas aidé ?

- Non.

Temperance pencha la tête en le fixant et en soulevant un sourcil.

- Bon, d'accord, je l'ai un peu poussé, mais gentiment, tu me connais.

- Oui, je te connais et je te crois. Tu sais être très persuasif.

- Ouais. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois oublier tout ça et reprendre le cours de ta vie et de ton travail. Et pour commencer, de tes vacances.

- Une dernière chose pourtant.

- Quoi? dit-il en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as raconté Kate ?

- Bones… Cette affaire est réglée, oublie-là.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi elle m'a fait porter les meurtres.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai tout mon temps, je suis en vacances, Booth. Et toi aussi. Nous avons maintenant du temps libre, tous les deux.

- Ca veut dire que tu veux continuer tes vacances… avec moi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle lui sourit.

- A ton avis? Je te dois bien ça, et puis je me suis habituée à ta présence.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois ravi. Merci.

- De rien, c'est sincère. Maintenant, ramène-moi à l'hôtel, j'ai envie de prendre un long bain moussant, de me laver de tout ça ! Et après, je t'invite au restaurant ! «Le Petit Cabanon» sert toujours des gambas grillées ?

- Je veux, oui. Alors c'est parti. Accroche-toi, ça va déménager. Le Petit Cabanon, nous voilà !

Tandis que son partenaire se faufilait adroitement dans la circulation et qu'il tentait de battre les records de vitesse, Temperance repensa à la découverte de ses sentiments pour lui.

Devait-elle lui en parler ou, au contraire, se taire et continuer comme si de rien n'était ?

Elle était partagée entre les deux dilemmes.

Lui avouer ? Et si lui ne ressentait rien pour elle? S'il la voyait simplement comme une partenaire et rien d'autre? S'il se mettait à rire devant elle ? Elle serait mortifiée et vexée au plus profond d'elle-même et leur amitié ainsi que leur partenariat en prendraient un sacré coup.

Et si elle ne lui avouait rien, comment continuerait-elle à se comporter normalement face à lui ? Comment résisterait-elle ? Face à son sourire charmeur, à ses yeux sombres qui savaient la sonder jusqu'à son cœur, face à son allure sexy, face à ses lèvres, face à…

Si Angela était là, elle saurait la conseiller.

_Angela… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Fais-moi un signe…_

_A suivre…_

_A votre bon cœur, un petit clic là, juste en bas… Bises_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 – Quatrième jour

(5ème partie)

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous (il y a peut-être des garçons qui lisent ma fic, pourquoi pas !!). Mille pardons d'avoir été si longue à updater, mais j'ai une petite baisse de tonus cérébral. Merci merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'aident à continuer. Vous êtes tous très sympathiques et j'aime vous lire !! Alors n'hésitez pas non plus pour ce nouveau chapitre. Nous arrivons près de la fin de la fic._

_Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura, dans le prochain chapitre, un peu de NC17 pour donner un peu de piment à cette histoire… Vous n'êtes pas contre, hein ??_

_Bon, je vous laisse lire, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Dites-le moi !!_

De son côté, Booth pensait à la même chose. A ses sentiments pour Bones. Avec ce qui venait de se passer, il ne doutait plus un seul instant de ce qu'il ressentait pour sa partenaire. Un amour fort et sincère, du style de celui qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour ses autres conquêtes. Avec ses ex, c'était uniquement sexuel, un besoin qu'il avait d'assouvir. Et elles étaient toujours prêtes à dire oui.

Tandis qu'avec Bones, il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe. Bon, bien sûr, il avait envie de faire l'amour avec elle, il la désirait très fort, mais il y avait cet énorme plus : l'amour. Il était vraiment très amoureux d'elle.

Devait-il lui avouer ou ne rien dire ? Ressentait-elle quelque chose pour lui ? Il aurait pu dire oui tant il trouvait troublant ces regards, ces gestes. Franchement, il ne savait que faire. Se taire ou tout avouer ?

Dix minutes plus tard, il garait la voiture sur le parking de l'hôtel.

- Voilà, Bones, tu vas pouvoir aller te plonger dans ton bain moussant, dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, ça va être très agréable, dit-elle en s'étirant. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en m'attendant ?

- Prendre une bonne douche, changer de vêtements, me faire beau pour ma partenaire qui m'invite au restaurant.

Elle éclata de rire.

- D'accord, alors allons-y. Je me dois de me faire belle aussi pour mon partenaire qui m'a sauvé d'une prison atroce où j'aurais sûrement croupie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, grâce à Scott.

- J'aurais tout fait pour te sortir de là, Bones, tout, dit-il avec un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Je sais, je t'ai donné toute ma confiance, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et encore une fois, j'ai eu raison. Tu as gagné. Comme toujours.

- Oui, mais aussi grâce à toi.

- Oh, si peu… Je t'ai sûrement causé des ennuis et pour ça, je m'en veux.

- Mais non, c'est toujours un plaisir de te sauver des méchants. Je suis un preux chevalier.

- Non, ne plaisante pas avec ça. A chaque fois que tu me sauves la vie, tu risques la tienne.

- Je suis là pour ça.

- Non, tu es là pour que je t'aide dans tes enquêtes, à trouver les assassins, mais pas à ce que tu me sauves la vie tous les quatre matins. Je suis trop impulsive et je n'en fais qu'à ma tête.

- Mais non…

- Mais si, sois honnête avec moi.

- Bon d'accord, mais j'adore sauver les demoiselles en détresse.

- Seeley, arrête !

Le cœur de Booth bondit dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux un court instant : elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. C'était la première fois.

Il allait lui faire remarquer quand il vit qu'elle était descendue du véhicule et s'éloignait déjà vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Temperance entra dans sa chambre, le cœur battant et referma la porte rapidement derrière elle. Elle s'appuya contre le bois froid et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle savait que Booth allait la rattraper et pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Juste se laisser glisser dans un bon bain chaud et moussant. Et oublier. Oublier toute cette affaire sordide et qui l'avait remuée plus qu'elle ne pensait.

Elle retira vivement ses vêtements qu'elle balança un peu partout où elle passait, puis elle fit couler son bain et vida pratiquement la moitié du flacon de bain moussant dans l'eau chaude. Quand la baignoire fut pleine, elle se glissa dedans et ferma les yeux, respirant le parfum de fleurs qui envahissait la pièce.

Une heure plus tard, elle était prête. Toute pimpante, toute fraîche et en pleine forme. La soirée était chaude et elle avait revêtu une tenue plutôt sexy : une jupe en jean, un petit haut noir très décolleté qui découvrait son nombril, des sandales noires à petits talons.

Elle s'approcha de son petit coffre à bijoux et quand elle l'ouvrit, elle repensa aussitôt à sa bague.

Est-ce que Booth pourra vraiment la récupérer ? Elle en doutait fortement, sa bague était devenue une pièce à conviction. Quand à sa boucle d'oreilles, c'était pareil. Elle pria fortement en espérant qu'elle pourrait récupérer sa bague, c'est tout ce qui importait pour elle. La bague de Booth.

Booth. Son partenaire et son amour secret. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. La première fois. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec lui. Parler ou se taire ?

_Angela… Je vais l'appeler, elle saura me conseiller…_

A l'instant même où elle pensait à sa meilleure amie, son téléphone cellulaire se mit à sonner. Elle l'attrapa rapidement dans son sac et regarda l'écran bleu.

Angela.

_Dieu merci, tu m'as entendu…_

- Oh, Ang, je suis si contente de t'entendre ! s'exclama-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? répondit aussitôt Angela. Ca va pas ?

- Si si, tout va bien, Ange… Enfin, tout va mieux…

- Comment ça, tout va mieux, Brennan ? Explique-toi !

- Non non rien…

- Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, alors je t'écoute ! Et t'as intérêt à tout me raconter, sinon, gare à mon courroux ! Tu me connais assez pour ça, hein ?

- Oh oui, je te connais !

Alors Temperance lui raconta tout. Du début à la fin. Sans omettre aucun détail. Angela l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Certainement pour mieux l'assassiner de paroles après.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, ma chérie ? dit-elle simplement à la grande stupéfaction de Temperance. Et Booth, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit au lieu d'inventer des trucs qui n'existent pas ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, Brennan, et je pense que je suis assez près de Booth aussi. Alors, pourquoi tous ses secrets de polichinelle ? C'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

- Booth et moi ne voulions pas t'inquiéter.

- C'est ridicule. Autant il est là pour te sauver de situations périlleuses dans lesquelles tu as le chic pour te fourrer, autant je suis ton amie, donc je suis là pour t'écouter et t'aider aussi.

- Je sais, Ange, et je regrette. Je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi.

- Tu sais bien que tu es toute pardonnée, je ne peux pas te faire la tête avec tout ce que tu viens de vivre. Ce ne serait pas bien de ma part.

- Merci, Ange. Tu tombes bien de toute façon. Quand tu m'as appelé, j'étais en train de penser à toi.

- Ah ? Et à quel sujet ?

- J'ai besoin de tes conseils expérimentés.

- Ah ah ? Dans quel domaine ?

- L'amour.

- L'amour ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu as bien dit le mot « amour » ?

- Oui, Ange. Je suis amoureuse.

- De qui ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

- Heu… laisse-moi réfléchir un instant… heu… je dirais peut-être d'un bel agent du FBI, charmeur et sexy à souhait ?

Temperance devina qu'Angela souriait de toutes ses dents à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Humm… je sais pas, je dois être medium… Alors, ça y est enfin ! Tu t'es enfin rendue compte que tu es amoureuse de ton bel agent ?

- Oui, Ange, je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui. Mais je ne sais quoi faire…

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas quoi faire ? Tu es vraiment incroyable, Brennan ! Tu vas voir Booth et tu lui avoues tout !

- Tout ? Comme ça, à brûle-pourpoint ? Non, sûrement pas ! Pas avant que je sois sûre de ses sentiments. T'imagine si je lui avoue que je suis raide dingue amoureuse de lui et qu'il éclate de rire devant moi ? Bonjour la honte ! Je le supporterais pas !

- Brennan, c'est BOOTH !! Jamais il n'éclatera de rire à cause de ce que tu lui auras dit ! Je croyais que tu le connaissais mieux que ça ! Et moi, je peux te certifier qu'il est fou amoureux de toi, ça, j'en donnerai ma main à couper ! Alors, vas-y, fonce !! Et tu le regretteras pas ! C'est moi qui te le dis ! Parole d'Angela Montenegro !

- Tu crois ? demanda Temperance en sentant son cœur s'emballer à la perspective de tout dire à Booth.

- Tu devrais déjà être devant la porte de sa chambre !!

- Nous dînons ensemble ce soir, je devrais peut-être attendre ce moment-là !

- NON NON ! Vas-y maintenant ! Tu es à point pour tout lui avouer, alors fonce et tu me rappelles pour me raconter, hein ?

- D'accord d'accord ! répondit Temperance. J'y vais.

- J'attends ton appel.

Il y eut un blanc entre les deux amies, puis Temperance reprit.

- Merci, Ange. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

- Ca, c'est sûr !! Je t'embrasse et te souhaite bonne chance, ma chérie ! Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer. Bisous.

- Bisous, Ange.

Temperance raccrocha d'une main tremblante. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace de la salle de bain, réajusta une ou deux mèches de cheveux, puis s'apprêtait à sortir, la main sur la poignée de la porte quand on frappa à celle-ci.

Elle ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Booth souriant et diablement sexy.

Le cœur de Temperance s'emballa encore plus et sa respiration se retrouva bloquée dans sa gorge.

Il avait revêtu une chemise bleue, un pantalon et une veste habillés noirs. Du gel, juste ce qu'il fallait, dans ses cheveux. Des senteurs de son eau de toilette vinrent frôler délicieusement les narines de Temperance.

- Bones, vous êtes prê…

Il s'interrompit en la découvrant et ils se fixèrent tous les deux un instant, puis les yeux de Booth parcoururent le corps de Temperance. Dans ses yeux, elle vit soudain briller une petit lumière qu'elle avait déjà vue dans ses yeux et dans les yeux d'autres hommes qu'elle avait fréquenté et un sourire charmeur prit la place de son sourire amusé.

- Bones, tu es superbe. Tu es très… très…

Il ne savait plus quoi dire tant l'apparition de sa partenaire lui faisait de l'effet. Elle était exquise, habillée ainsi. Son cœur me mit à battre plus vite quand il vit le petit nombril au dessus de la ceinture de la jupe.

_Allez, lance-toi, Brennan… Un peu de courage… Tu as un homme superbe devant toi dont tu es folle amoureuse, alors, vas-y, dis-lui !!_

_A suivre…_

_Un petit clic en bas, merci !! _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 – DERNIER CHAPITRE – Quatrième jour

(6ème partie)

_Coucou à vous tous !! Et voilà : nous arrivons au dernier chapitre de ma fic. _

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en m'envoyant plein de reviews !!_

_Un gros et énorme MERCI à vous mes lecteurs fidèles pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont stimulée, soutenue et aidée durant tout l'écriture de cette fic. J'ai adoré les découvrir et les lire._

_Je vais faire une petite pause dans l'écriture, puis j'écrirai sûrement une nouvelle fic de Booth et Brennan, dans quelques temps._

_Bisous à tous et à bientôt !!_

* * *

- Booth, je… je… tu peux entrer un instant… je voudrais te parler.

- A quel sujet ? Je meurs de faim !!

- Oui… oui, je sais que tu as faim, mais… ça peut bien attendre quelques minutes, non ?

Booth vit son air sérieux et ses yeux qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger dans tous les sens, comme si elle était affolée. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt.

- Bones, ça va ?

- Oui oui, ça va… j'ai… juste besoin de te parler.

- Heu, bon d'accord…

Il entra dans la chambre, s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, puis se retourna vers elle. Elle avait refermé la porte et s'était adossée dessus. Il vit qu'elle respirait vite. Quelque chose inquiétait et paniquait sa partenaire. Aussitôt, il se mit en mode FBI.

- Bones, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y a un problème ?

_Seigneur… comment je vais lui dire ça ? Merci, Angela, de m'avoir poussé à le faire maintenant ! Plus tard, j'aurai eu le temps de préparer ma déclaration…_

- Je… Booth, je voulais te…

Soudain, il comprit ce qui se passait chez sa partenaire. Alors il s'approcha d'elle à grand pas et souleva son menton.

Le courage manqua à Temperance pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tais-toi, dit-il.

- Quoi ? fit-elle en levant son regard vers lui, interloquée par son ordre.

- J'ai dit : tais-toi. Ne parle plus… et embrasse-moi…

Puis, sans attendre sa réaction, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Temperance resta figée sur place, sans aucune réaction, trop médusée par le tour que prenait cette discussion. Puis le contact doux et sensuel de Booth provoqua soudain un contact électrique qui la fit sursauter et elle lui rendit son baiser, aussi doux que le sien.

- Booth…, gémit-elle contre ses lèvres, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'embrasse…, répondit-il de la même façon.

- Pourquoi… tu fais ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Moi ? Non… je…

- Arrête.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit : arrête.

- Je ne comprends pas…, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Elle tenta de détourner son visage, mais il tenait toujours son menton d'une main ferme.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de parler la première, dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Moi, si, je vois très bien. Bones, laisse-moi parler le premier. S'il te plaît.

Le corps de Temperance se mit à trembler sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Parler le premier de quoi ?

- Laisse-moi te parler d'amour le premier.

- Me parler d'amour ?

- Si tu arrêtais un peu de répéter tout ce que je dis !

Il posa son front contre le sien.

- Temperance Brennan, je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre sa joue.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, elle releva son visage vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Il lui sourit.

- Je viens de dire que je t'aime.

- Tu m'aimes ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Oh oui, je t'aime… Je suis fou de toi… Ca fait longtemps que j'avais envie de te le dire, mais je n'ai pas osé jusqu'à présent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Par peur de te perdre.

- Me perdre ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'acceptes pas qu'on t'aime. Et tu ne veux plus aimer. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, par peur que tu te sauves. En ne disant rien, tu restais près de moi et je réussissais à vivre avec ça.

_Oh merci, Seigneur… il m'aime aussi…_

- Je ne me serai pas sauvée, dit-elle alors dans un souffle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux.

Les yeux gris de sa partenaire brillaient de larmes.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il comme elle ne répondait pas.

Elle hésita encore un instant, puis décida de se lancer, oubliant toute résolution, n'ayant qu'une envie : lui avouer son amour pour lui.

- Parce que je t'aime aussi.

Ca y est : elle y était arrivée. Depuis toutes ces années, elle avait enfin réussi à dire à quelqu'un qu'elle l'aimait. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Booth. Son partenaire et son ami. Et il n'avait pas éclaté de rire comme elle le craignait.

Temperance se concentra sur le corps dur pressé contre le sien, le battement régulier de son cœur. Il était chaud, il était réel. Dans une minute, elle le croirait et serait capable de s'écarter. Dans une minute.

Booth ne fut pas certain du temps qu'ils passèrent ainsi, enlacés. Elle était là, tremblante dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte et alors, il sentit qu'elle pleurait. Un instant de faiblesse s'empara de lui et il crut que ses genoux allaient le lâcher. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit, et il ne sut même pas si elle en avait conscience. Mais les larmes inondaient sa chemise, et il se sentit aussi démuni que les fois où elle s'effondrait en pleurs dans ses bras, à cause de son père ou de son frère.

- Chut…, murmura-t-il, caressant sa joue. Tout va bien.

- J'ai eu peur de te perdre aussi…

- Mais non, dit-il d'une voix un peu bourrue.

Puis il glissa une main sous son menton et le leva. Lentement, il but les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, puis baissa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle avait les lèvres douces, et quand elles commencèrent à se réchauffer sous les siennes, il se détendit. Progressivement, il laissa s'enfuir sa peur. Sa peur de la perdre. Elle était là, dans ses bras, et il allait veiller à ce qu'elle le reste.

Maintenant, elle était à lui.

Enfin, il avait osé lui parler. Il avait osé lui avouer qu'il était fou d'elle. Et ça, grâce à elle. Quand il était entré dans sa chambre, il avait tout de suite compris le motif de son trouble. Comme lui, elle ressentait des sentiments pour lui. Comme lui, elle était amoureuse de lui.

Alors, il l'avait devancé, lui avait avoué son amour pour elle, ne voulant pas perdre son statut de mâle-alpha qu'elle se plaisait tant à lui lancer à tout bout de champ.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, et il y vit se refléter toutes les frayeurs qui l'avaient harcelé au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle avait peur de le perdre tout autant que lui de la perdre. Comment avait-il pu songer qu'ils étaient différents, alors qu'ils étaient tellement semblables ?

Temperance posa ses lèvres sur celles de Booth et l'embrassa doucement. Alors, ne se contenant plus, il lui rendit son baiser plus fougueusement, plus profondément. Il l'entendit gémir sous sa caresse et cela le rendit à moitié fou de désir. Ses mains commencèrent à caresser son dos et ses hanches.

- Booth, je…

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez attendus ? dit-il d'une voix basse contre sa joue. C'est le moment et c'est le lieu. Et surtout, nous sommes seuls.

Il lui sourit lentement et Temperance crut que ses genoux se dérobaient.

L'alchimie entre eux était si puissante. Il la voulait, et il commençait à comprendre qu'il allait l'avoir. Il se pourrait bien que le besoin qu'il avait d'elle ne lui laisse guère le choix, et ce fut une pensée qui lui fit simultanément froid dans le dos et palpiter le cœur.

A nouveau, il l'embrassa et un éclair de désir, violent, irrépressible, s'empara alors de Temperance. Il fallait qu'elle le touche, qu'elle fasse courir ses mains sur son corps, sur sa peau.

Et elle le ferait, aussitôt qu'elle aurait retrouvé l'usage de ses bras.

En la voyant ainsi, abandonnée dans ses bras, il se sentit traverser par un éclair de désir. L'idée de la toucher et de la découvrir lui fit immédiatement bouillir le sang.

- Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, Temperance.

Temperance ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Booth. Il avait le regard assez incandescent pour lui brûler la peau. Elle le vit contracter la mâchoire, serrer les dents.

Alors, il commença à glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de sa partenaire et il vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à le retirer.

- Non. Laisse-moi faire.

Il l'avait fait mille fois dans ses fantasmes, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé le frisson qui parcourut la peau de Temperance, ni son hoquet quand il repoussa le vêtement de ses épaules. Pas plus que son imagination n'avait décrit la douceur soyeuse de sa peau. Il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu.

Un frein, vite, à son besoin de la toucher, de la posséder.

Quand il voulut retirer sa veste, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes.

- Non. Laisse-moi faire.

Cette fois, ce fut sa peau qui fut parcourue d'un frisson quand sa veste et sa chemise tombèrent au sol et qu'elle fit courir ses doigts sur la longueur de son torse nu.

- Je te veux.

Qui avait dit cela ? Temperance n'en fut pas certaine. La seule réalité tangible à ses yeux était qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau. Enfin, presque. Il lui butinait les lèvres, il les goûtait, comme si elle était un plat qu'il voulait savourer peu à peu. De sa langue, il suivit le contour de sa lèvre inférieure, puis il effleura le coin de sa bouche. Dans le recoin de son esprit encore capable de réfléchir, elle se demanda comment un baiser aussi léger pouvait l'affoler ainsi, lui donner l'envie qu'il ne cesse jamais.

Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules, les fit courir sur les muscles déliés et les referma sur sa nuque. Puis elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de se coller à lui.

Alors il l'embrassa vraiment, plongeant sa langue en elle. Cet homme avait un goût d'interdit, celui du miel sauvage qu'elle avait un jour, pendant son enfance, trouvé dans une ruche, et dont elle avait eu un mal fou à se rassasier. Sa saveur enivrante lui avait presque fait oublier les piqûres dont elle avait souffert par la suite.

Booth fit passer ses mains de ses épaules à sa taille, mais au lieu de l'attirer plus près de lui, elles l'écartèrent.

- Tout doux, Temperance.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et tenta de déchiffrer l'expression de son regard. Le marron de ses iris avait pris la teinte de la mer déchaînée. Ce n'était pas du doux qu'il voulait, et elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais le baiser l'avait affaiblie, et elle ne paraissait plus capable de…

Alors, il referma les doigts sur sa taille et l'embrassa encore et encore.

Elle ne l'entendait plus, tant son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Et ses jambes… étaient-elles vraiment en train de fondre ?

Un gémissement lui échappa quand son autre main vint se refermer sur un sein, et elle laissa retomber sa tête contre son torse. S'il ne la tenait pas, elle allait glisser, tomber sur le sol. Puis une pensée atroce la frappa de plein fouet. Elle plissa les yeux et releva ses yeux embués vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas.

- Tu ne rêves pas, Temperance. Et moi non plus.

Il se pencha et effleura sa gorge d'une pluie de baisers.

- Regarde-moi.

Elle croisa son regard.

Booth l'allongea sur le lit avant de s'étendre près d'elle. Son corps vibrait du besoin de la prendre. Maintenant.

A force de volonté, il mit cependant un frein à son désir. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où il s'était imaginé en train de la caresser, de lui donner du plaisir, jamais il ne s'était approché de la réalité. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé l'effet que pourrait lui faire le fait de voir le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Tant qu'elle était encore sous l'effet de ce plaisir, il allait l'aimer encore, et il garderait une allure lente. Il leva la main, la posa délicatement sur son flanc, sur sa hanche, sa cuisse et entreprit de dessiner des arabesques.

Penchée en avant, elle posa sa bouche contre la sienne et y infiltra sa langue. Une fois, deux fois, puis elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et l'aspira lentement. Le petit bruit de gorge qu'il émit paru se répercuter directement en elle.

Elle avait prévu de s'interrompre le temps de lui demander ce qu'il aimait, mais déjà sa bouche longeait sa mâchoire en direction de son oreille. Il avait un goût si masculin, si différent. Si érotique. Alors qu'elle déplaçait ses lèvres sur sa gorge et son torse, elle se dit qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à s'en rassasier. Et quand elle ne put descendre plus loin, elle se haussa au-dessus de lui et se rassit sur ses hanches.

- J'ai envie de toi…, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Par la suite, Booth se souvint qu'il avait alors senti quelque chose claquer en lui. L'attrapant par la taille, il l'avait fait rouler sous lui et après l'avoir déshabillée avec fébrilité du reste de ses vêtements, il avait aussitôt plongé en elle. Oh, c'était si bon qu'il avait voulu aller lentement, savourer, mais cela avait été impossible. Se retirant, il l'avait de nouveau pénétrée. Plus fort. Encore, et encore.

Elle referma bras et jambes sur lui et accorda son rythme au sien, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Alors que les derniers vestiges de sa volonté l'abandonnaient, il trouva encore la force de dire :

- Jouis avec moi, Temperance. Maintenant.

Et elle le fit, alors qu'il les emmenait tous deux de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus vite. Il eut à peine le temps de la sentir commencer à se convulser qu'un orgasme éblouissant l'emportait sur les cimes avec elle.

Il reprit peu à peu pied dans la réalité, le souffle court, incapable du moindre mouvement. Alors, la culpabilité le transperça, et il releva la tête pour la regarder, incertain de sa réaction. C'était inévitable, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir un jour possédé aussi brutalement une femme. Cela devait tenir à la manière dont elle lui avait dit son envie de lui. Et les deux années qu'il avait dû patienter.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Temperance, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, mais ce ne fut pas de la colère qu'il y lut. Elle incurva les lèvres.

- Merveilleusement bien, à part une montée de testostérone cataclysmique. Et toi ?

- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- En colère ? répéta-t-elle en le fixant d'un air médusé. Mais non. Comment pourrais-je être en colère ?

Un peu rassuré, il se laissa glisser près d'elle. A sa grande surprise, elle roula aussitôt sur le côté et se pelotonna contre lui, la joue sur sa poitrine. Une telle douceur l'émut, et repoussa définitivement au loin les derniers vestiges de sa peur et de sa culpabilité. Il resserra son bras autour d'elle.

Booth embrouillait l'esprit de Temperance, il l'enivrait de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Plus elle resterait allongée là, avec lui dans les bras, plus elle aurait du mal à ne pas lui demander de lui faire l'amour encore. Et encore.

Une bouffée de pure panique la fit se dégager et se redresser quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui. Jamais de toute sa vie. Elle était prête. Prête à faire sa vie avec lui.

Café. De la caféine et un grand bol d'air qui n'ait pas son odeur, et elle serait peut-être capable de réfléchir un peu plus sainement.

Elle avait réussi à balancer ses pieds hors du lit quand une main se referma sur son poignet.

- Stop. Tu ne vas nulle part.

- Je ne vais nulle part, dit Temperance.

- Tu ne te sauves pas, hein ? Nous devons parler, toi et moi.

Elle se rembrunit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux partir ?

- Parce que c'est toujours ce que tu fais. Tu retournes te glisser dans tes labos et vers tes squelettes que tu aimes tant. Et je ne le tolérerai pas. Il est hors de question que ce soit l'histoire d'une nuit… ou d'une matinée, si tu préfères. Ce n'est plus mon truc. Et je voulais te l'expliquer avant. Je pense qu'il faudrait établir certaines règles de base.

Elle s'efforça de s'éclaircir les idées.

- D'accord. Tu as juste un peu d'avance sur moi.

Et c'était ça le problème. Il avait souvent une longueur d'avance sur elle.

- Tu veux donc plus qu'une nuit, reprit-elle.

- Je veux une liaison.

Une foule de pensées se bouscula en elle. Elle s'efforça de les trier, de les évaluer. En tant que son amante, elle pourrait rester près de lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Mais s'ils étaient amants, il se pourrait bien qu'elle n'ait plus la tête assez claire pour assurer efficacement son travail. Le problème c'était…

- Il ne faut pas autant de temps au Congrès pour voter une loi.

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle l'aimait presque autant à cran qu'éperdu de désir pour elle.

- Je crois que je pourrais me laisser embarquer dans une liaison.

- Tu crois ? Embarquer ?

Non seulement il la lâcha, mais il lui flanqua une bourrade qui faillit l'envoyer par terre. Il allait lui sauter dessus quand elle leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Pouce. Je demande une trêve. C'était toi qui voulais parler et établir des règles, Booth.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce lit, qu'elle s'éloigne de son parfum et de ses mains. S'il lui plongeait dessus encore une fois, il lui referait l'amour.

- Pourquoi n'y réfléchirais-tu pas pendant que je vais nous chercher du café ?

Et peut-être aurait-elle aussi le temps de prendre une douche vraiment très froide.

Elle se leva rapidement, mais Booth fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il se positionna sur son chemin, lui bloquant le passage. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Booth, laisse-moi passer…

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux t'épouser.

Il avait dit ça d'un bloc. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes, elle eut le sentiment de recevoir un uppercut en plein estomac.

- Booth…

Il avança vers elle, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

En voyant le feu de ses yeux, il la rejoignit quand même, l'attrapa par les bras, la souleva et la reposa sur son lit. Puis il s'assit près d'elle et lui prit les mains.

- Temperance, j'y suis prêt parce que je le désire de toutes mes forces.

Elle le fixa, interdite.

- Booth…

- Je t'aime, Temperance Brennan, et je te demande de m'épouser.

Alors, il se leva, s'approcha de sa veste qui traînait toujours sur le sol et glissa sa main droite dans une des poches. Il en sortit un petit sachet de plastique que Temperance reconnut aussitôt.

Booth vint se rasseoir à côté d'elle et ouvrit le petit sachet, sortant sa bague. La bague qui lui avait été dérobée. La bague qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.

Elle posa une main contre sa bouche, retenant un sanglot.

- Comment as-tu…

- Ne cherche pas à savoir. Je l'ai récupéré, c'est tout. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles, je t'en offrirai une autre, plus tard.

- Non, surtout pas ! s'écria-t-elle. J'aime cette bague.

- Elle me fait penser à toi.

Quand il la lui glissa au doigt, une larme lui échappa. D'autres se rassemblèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'elle croisait son regard.

- Je t'aime, Seeley Booth, et j'avais si peur de te perdre.

- Moi aussi, Temperance, dit-il en l'attirant à lui et en posant la joue sur ses cheveux. On se ressemble tellement.

- Si on se ressemble autant que cela, tu dois savoir à quoi je pense en ce moment même.

Il sourit.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui…, répondit-elle dans un soupir.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour.

Elle lui mordillait déjà l'oreille lorsqu'il la renversa sur le lit.

Et, pour la deuxième fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour, il eut un sentiment d'achèvement.

- Tant que je serai avec toi, je serai partant pour tout.

- Moi aussi, Seeley. Moi aussi.

Unis, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir.

FIN

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas le petit CLIC en bas !!_


End file.
